


My love, My life

by OMG_2005



Series: Their Future [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alpha!Eliott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bipolar Disorder, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Lucas, Other, Pregnancy, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 41,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMG_2005/pseuds/OMG_2005
Summary: "I love you, but please don't touch me."_______________Pregnancy seemed unlikely for Lucas when he presented as an omega when he was 14 - though, he had a sudden change of heart when his doctor tells him of pregnancy risk. He never saw himself as an omega, but suddenly, that is all he can think about. And Eliott, his true love, his alpha, might've just impregnated him during one of his episodes. Though, it's been a while since he had one last. Eliott is having a hard time coping with the current events and incidents happening in his and Lucas' relationship, bringing back curtain insecurity, he most defiantly didn’t miss.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Their Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821952
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	1. Vendredi 18:43 - always you

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like it? Don't read it!

_A week earlier:_

_Eliott and he rarely spoke about their second gender. The first and only time being when Lucas' opened up about his mother's health. For the second time. That time, he did not scare his love away by the wrong choice of wording. No, that time Eliott listened and comforted Lucas when needed it. He did not second guess the younger man's love for one second and therefore knew that if he were to say something stupid, it was not meant towards Eliott. He learned from the mistake he made the first time._

_Lucas exited the doctor's office and stood still at the door. He did not want to face his boyfriend now, he needed time to progress this. The doctor's words echoed in his head. Pregnancy. Protection. Birth control._  
_Pregnancy. Pregnancy. Pregnancy._  
_Sure, Lucas knew the chance of getting pregnant was as big as any other omega, but he never thought he would actually get a child someday. Maybe because he never saw himself with someone that would want children with him. He was not pregnant, thank god for that. He wasn't sure if he felt ready to have such news bombed into his head._

_Lucas knew he found the one when he met Eliott. He knew he wanted to spend his life with him, feeling him, caring for him, loving him. And maybe once - once had he thought about carrying Eliott's children. But now, realizing that he could, it scared him. It scared him even more then when he found out Eliott was bipolar. But he learned to love and care for that side of his partner, and as soon as he would be pregnant, he could never be happier._  
_He stopped when he caught himself saying he would be pregnant. Maybe he deep down wanted it. And maybe, just maybe, Eliott wanted it too._

_Lucas finally left the building after ten whole minutes of overthinking. They were having a come-together at Yann's apartment in thirty minutes. Lucas told Eliott he would go directly to Yann's, so they would meet there. He couldn't even think about seeing Eliott right now._  
_He walked the entire way there, even though he easily could've taken the bus: he needed the fresh air and cold winter breeze. It eased him, made it easier to think probably. The gang would be there. They would all arrive 15 minutes before everyone else, just to catch up on their own: not like they don't chat every day and see each other every week, but they were rarely all together. Finally, would they be getting the night to themselves, all together._  
_So, as expected, when Lucas arrived, Arthur and Basile were already there, cheering when Lucas entered through the front door._

* * *

_As everyone started to fill in the apartment, they gathered around in the living room. The girls were gathered at one couch, the gang on the other._  
_Eliott was the last person to arrive, and he still hadn't shown up._

_"Lucas! When will he be here?" Basile whined beside him. He had his head thrown back with a beer in his left hand, the other rested on Daphne's._

_"I don't know." Lucas sighed heavily. If Eliott did not want to attend this, he could've at least texted him._

_"Well, text him!" Lucas groaned but brought out his phone. It's not that he didn't want to text Eliott; He wanted him to be here, but he didn't know if he was ready to face him yet._

_"Is everything alright between you two?" Yann asked._

_Yann was always the one to be concerned, he saw the signs the easiest and was very observing._

_"Everything is great." He wasn't lying, everything was great, he just felt lost._

_Lucas zoned out after that, focusing on texting Eliott._

**_To Eli:_ **

_\- Where are you?_

_Lucas waited for the response, hearing the conversation forming between the two groups beside him, but still not fully listening in._

**_From Eli:_ **

_\- Sorry, something got in the way. I'm almost there._

_Lucas breathed out shakily. Excited and nervous for his arrival._

_"He's on his way."_

* * *

_When Eliott finally arrived he jumped into the room with an excited look on his face._

_"It's snowing! Come on, It's snowing!" He screamed at all of their confused faces. Lucas couldn't help but laugh - 25 and still gets excited over snow in December. Basile stood up from the couch and ran outside, completely forgetting to put a jacket and shoes on.  
_

_"Baz!" Arthur yelled after him as Basile ran._

_"I know!" Came the response as Basile ran inside the apartment again, quickly putting on his shoes and jacket. "Now, come ON!" He screamed at his friends._

_The others stood up, and after some hesitation, Lucas joined them. He stopped in front of his boyfriend and looked at his eyes. Gosh! How could he ever be irritated with those eyes? He smiled at the older man, who wrapped his arms around the younger's waist and pulled him closer. Lucas placed his arms around Eliott's neck and let their foreheads rest against each other._

_"I've missed you," Eliott whispered in a low voice._

_"Likewise, my love." Lucas had his eyes close, still not feeling quite ready to lock eyes with his lover yet. "Is it really snowing?" He then asked._

_"Yes! Come on!" Eliott ruined the moment by pulling him by the arm to the entrance, where the other's clothes had disappeared. They really didn't even bother waiting for them._

_Lucas put on his jacket and tied his shoes, before stepping out of the apartment. Eliott stood a few steps down on the stairs, impatiently waiting for him. Lucas smiled, still not meeting Eliott's eyes, but instead intertwined their fingers and letting the older man lead them down the stairs. As the approached the front door, Lucas noticed the sound of laughter coming from outside. He could hear the boys laugh the hardest - realizing, as they stepped outside, that they were throwing snow at each other. It had stopped snowing, but the ground was covered in white and the boys were happily enjoying what they could get._

_As Lucas and Eliott walked to a stand beside the girls, who were laughing while watching the boys play. Then, a snowball flew right in Emma's face._

_"Sorry!" Yann yelled._

_Emma removed the snow from her eyes before looking dangerously at Yann, "Your on." She whispered, before running at him with snow. Soon enough, the rest joined in, no longer caring about teams and who was against who._

_Daphne was the first to stop when she noticed it started snowing again. She looked up, smiling softly to herself, right as a snowball crashed in her face. Basile laughed in the background, not bothering to apologize. The others stopped too, Taking in the sight of the city as they watched it once again being covered in snow._

_Lucas and Eliott stood a little further behind the others, Lucas a few meters in front of Eliott. Lucas watched their friends face, as they stared in awe at the first snow this December. Eliott walked up behind Lucas, who's eyes now were focused on the night sky. The stars blended in with the snow, but Lucas had been looking at them enough to tell the difference. He smiled at the sight, never being able to get over how beautiful the sky looked at this time of night with the stars shining bright in the darkness - he cannot wait to show the children such sight._

_"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Eliott whispered from beside him. Lucas could only nod, too stunned to form words._

_Eliott looked at his lover, admiring the sight of him and his beautiful features. His pocket seemed to feel heavier with every minute that went by, as the small box also seemed to burn against to fabric of his jeans. He needed this to be perfect. He didn't know what he'll do if he screwed this up. While one hand slowly reached into the pocket and picked up the black box, the other brushed away a few strands of hair from Lucas' head, placing them behind his ear. His hand then rested against Lucas' cheek, who let his head sink into the warm palm and give in to the touch. Lucas turned his head slowly and took Eliott's hand in his with his eyes closed, kissing the palm of Eliott's hand. He breathed in Eliott's scent, before opening his eyes to find his lover getting down on one knee with the black box being opened to reveal a beautiful golden ring.  
_ _Lucas had to look back at their friends to see if this was all something he was imagining or if they saw it too, but they were all still focused on the snow falling in front of them. When Lucas turned towards Eliott, the older man started speaking._

_"Lucas; my hedgehog, my love, my life, you've made me feel more alive and freer than any other could ever make me feel. I'm no longer afraid to stand out, be who I wanna be, all thanks to you. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, holding you, make you feel like you've made me feel. I want to spend every minute pursuing and adoring you - my high school sweetheart who chooses to be with me despite everything that follows and comes with being in a relationship with me; who choose me because he wanted to. I want to proudly introduce you as my husband."_

_"I love you. More than my entire being, more than any other Eliott loves his Lucas in the different universes; no one can love somebody as much as I love you, I'll have to see it with my own eyes to believe otherwise."_

_Lucas locked eyes with Eliott for the first time that day, and he got blown away by the love and adoration that was suited inside his lover's eyes - Lucas could not look away. A smile crept onto his lips as the words sank in._

_"Marry me, Lucas Lallemant. Marry me?"_

* * *

_Yann heard speaking behind him but it was too far away for him to register what was being said. He turned around, expecting to find the girls talking about the sight in front of them. Instead, he finds Eliott on one knee, a ring in one hand and the other holding Lucas'. His best friend. Eliott was proposing to Yann's best friend._

_Yann softly nudged Basile beside him, who turned so fast Arthur registered it and turned in his direction too. Yann pointed in the direction of their best friend, who now had his free hand covering his mouth in shock. Basile and Arthur turned around, their eyes finally landing on Lulu. Words weren't able to describe how ridiculously stupid they looked. Seeing their shocked faces, the others turned around too, Daphne almost screeching in excitement at the sight before her, but she kept her mouth shut, impatiently waiting for Lucas' response._

_Aside from the now excited group of friends, Eliott was starting to freak out. Lucas, his Lucas, was not saying anything. He stared at Eliott as if the older was having an episode. But Eliott forced himself to push the thought away; knowing that Lucas would never assume that unless he was one hundred percent sure it was true. Eliott felt like he might as well start crying in front of everyone. He had at least said what he wanted to say. And if Lucas simply didn't feel ready, Eliott would be fine. He would respect it and then scream in agony when he was alone.  
Lucas was shocked, to say the least. Sure, he wanted to marry Eliott, the love of his life, but they were still so young and hardly done with school. _

_"Lucas?" Eliott sounded more broken then he intended on being, but he felt like crying any minute now; and if he was gonna cry, he wanted it to be happy tears. Happy tears because Lucas had said yes. He could feel their friend's eyes on them and it was making him lose his mind._

_"Lucas?" He tried again. Finally, Lucas' beautiful eyes snapped away from the ring and instead focused on Eliott. Behind his hand, Eliott could see a smile on his boyfriend's lips. It was plastered on his face and could not be taken off. He removed the hand and finally allowed Eliott to see his entire face. A face that Eliott would always remember, it will be the first thing he would think about in the morning for the rest of his living hours. He was never gonna forget this beautiful masterpiece._

_"I'll always choose you." He confirmed to Eliott's speech. It's true; he'll always choose Eliott._

_"Yes." Lucas breathed out shakily, nodding his head while saying so. "Yes. Yes. Yes, I'll marry you. Yes!"  
_

_Eliott stood up so fast Lucas had no time to progress it, before being lifted in the air and swung around. Eliott was laughing, letting the tears roll down his cheeks. He was holding his boyfriend, his fiance, close as he plastered his face with kisses. He could hear their friends in the background but was too lost in his fiance to even try to hear what they were saying. Though, he did notice the flashlight from one of them taking a picture._

_"Say it again?" He needed to hear it one more time, just for the sake of his sanity._

_"I'll say it a billion times if you asked me to." Lucas was no longer holding back his excitement either. He's never felt this happy._

_"Yes. I'll marry you."_


	2. Dimanche 8:23 - long day

Present

The sun shining in through the window of their apartment almost blinded Lucas' closed eyes. He groaned by the sharp feeling, then using his free hand to lazily cover his eyes. His other hand was resting on top of his lovers, who's arms were tightly wrapped around his waist. Lucas could feel Eliott's hair brush against the back of his neck but did not bother to push it away. Instead, he turned around and faced the older man, whom he thought was asleep but turned out not to be. 

Eliott smiled at the sight of his lover, bringing his hand up to rest on Lucas' cheek. He stroked it softly and leaned forward to meet the younger man's lips in a kiss. He sighed happily at the feeling, up to this day, still not believing that this was something he could do whenever he wanted - just kiss his boyfriend, show him just how much he loved him. Words were not able to describe how much he loved him. His fiance.

Eliott's hand ran down Lucas' spine, sending shivers through the younger man. Lucas grinned, chuckling lightly into the kiss, before bringing his free arm to a firm hold around the older man's neck. He brought him closer, wanting more of the sweet taste that was his fiance. Eliott breathed out heavily, his arm keeping the younger man in place right underneath him. Their legs were tangled together, softly brushing against one another. Eliott kept his one leg in between Lucas' - nothing sexual about the gesture, just pure bliss, and pleasure.   
Lucas then licked Eliott's bottom lip, asking for entrance to the older man's mouth, who happily let him in. Their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance; Eliott was winning, as he always did, but he was caught off guard when the younger man pushed him onto his back and sat onto his lap. Lucas' rested his legs on each side of Eliott's hip, slowly straddling him. Eliott wanted to moan, give in to the feeling. The sound he then made instead was a hushed purr, something that turned Lucas on. 

Finally, Eliott used his free hand, that up until then had been keeping him from crashing onto his fiance, to intertwine his fingers with Lucas'. He could feel the cold golden ring brush against his skin and couldn't help but smile even more. He pulled away from his fiance and brought the ring up to his eyes, admiring how small and fragile Lucas' hand looked in his.

Lucas sat up straight, not moving away from his spot on his fiance's lap. His arm was stretched for Eliott to look at his hand, the ring on his finger. He smiled at how happy the older man looked, lost in admiration and love, completely unaware of Lucas' eyes on him. Eliott then looked up and looked Lucas in the eye. His blue eyes were thrilled to see the smile on Lucas' face. Not looking away from Lucas' eyes, he brought the small hand in his up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss onto the ring, then the knuckles and the palm of Lucas' hand. 

"Good morning, my beautiful fiance," Eliott whispered when Lucas leaned down for another kiss. 

"It indeed is a very good mornin', my love." Lucas chuckled before crashing his lips onto Eliott's. He smiled into the kiss, his hands cupping Eliott's cheeks to keep him in place underneath him. 

Eliott was the one to pull away after hearing Lucas' stomach churn. The older man chuckled and quickly pushed Lucas off him. He offered his hand for Lucas to take and the younger man gladly intertwined their fingers as he stood up too. He let Eliott lead them into the kitchen, who then started grabbing things for the fridge. Lucas groaned and shoved him aside.

"I promise, I'm gonna teach you to cook someday." He chuckled, "But right now, I think we're better off with me cooking." 

Yes, of course, within the six years they've been together and living together for five, Eliott had cooked quite a lot. Lucas didn't always have time to cook, so obviously Eliott had to when needed, but that wasn't gonna stop Lucas from teasing the older man every once in a while.

"Would you shut it?" Eliott laughed. He knew his fiance meant well.

Lucas started working on breakfast. He made eggs and bacon. While the food was cooking, he brought out Eliott's pills. It's been a while since he has had one of his episodes, and if they could, Lucas knew Eliott would do anything to avoid it. He took the right amount of pills and then filled up two glasses with orange juice. He placed the pills in front of Eliott and waited for the older man to put them in his mouth before handing him the glass.

"Don't drink it all, it's the last we've got." They didn't plan on going grocery shopping until tomorrow, since they wanted to spend the day in, only leaving if heavily needed. And Lucas planned on keeping that wish to a hundred, not letting his fiance leave the apartment for something as stupid as juice. It could wait.

Lucas turned back to the eggs and bacon, dividing the food onto two plates. He sat one plate in front of Eliott and the other beside it, but instead of taking a seat in front of the plate, he sat onto the older man's lap. He took out a fork and brought some egg onto it before bringing it up to his fiance's mouth. Eliott chuckled and happily divided his lips for the younger man to bring the food in. When the eggs were in his mouth, Lucas took a piece of bacon and gave it to Eliott. The mix was amazing, as it always is, but what made it even better was his fiance feeding him with the tasteful food. When Eliott had swallowed, he wanted to feed Lucas too, but the younger man had other plans and simply brought the fork back up to his mouth with a new amount of egg onto it. This time, while Eliott was slowly chewing the food, enjoying the moment, Lucas took the same fork Eliott was eating off of and took some of his own breakfast into his mouth. Right, so they've shared things like this before and they kiss a lot too, but it was always so incredibly hot to Eliott whenever Lucas would do that. Especially when he did it slowly as he did then, locking eyes with Eliott as he brought the food to his mouth. Once Eliott had swallowed, Lucas continued on feeding him, every once in a while taking some food himself. 

"What's today's plan?" Eliott asked when everything was off his plate, now he was feeding Lucas. 

"We're not doing anything today, my love," Lucas whispered, his mouth full of egg.

Eliott smiled that cheerful and lovely smile that Lucas loved so much. "Movie marathon?" 

"Sure, if you want to." Lucas could never deny his fiance, especially not when he smiled like that.

So Eliott put on a movie, Lucas didn't bother checking which since he was fully focused on the older man. He was wearing sweatpants and a loose shirt, compared to Lucas who was only in boxers and one of Eliott's favorite shirts. Eliott said he enjoyed the view whenever Lucas would only wear boxers, which is why he started a habit of only sleeping with boxers on, but sometimes he liked to put on one of his fiance's shirts, just to feel closer to him.

The day passed by faster then Lucas had wanted it to. They've watched 5 films, and yet, they had to stop it every once in a while to make out - they simply couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Lucas mostly ended up straddling his fiance's lap, making the older man moan loudly. Other times, Lucas would be beneath Eliott, who would push his lower parts so firmly in between his lover's legs, Lucas almost wanted to just throw off their clothes immediately. But, Eliott insisted on continuing the films, despite Lucas' protest.

Finally, the sixth movie ended and Eliott disappeared from Lucas' sight to get something. When he came back, he had brought a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a loudspeaker. Confused, Lucas stood up and met Eliott at the front of their couch. Eliott sat the loudspeaker on the table and offered Lucas a glass. Still confused, Lucas took the glass and held it out of Eliott to fill. When both glasses were filled, the couple touch glasses before taking a sip of the wine, the two staring intensely into each other's eyes.

"What's the speaker for?" Lucas asked in a hushed voice. Eliott didn't answer, he just smiled and took out his phone, putting on some music.

It started slow, romantic and lovely. But it later turned faster, more intense and intimate. Eliott sat his glass on the table and slowly started moving his hips to the rhythm of the music. Lucas joined in but was a little more confident about his dance moves. Eliott found it sexy how Lucas would show off his body whenever music would start playing. Sure, when they went to a party with their friends he wouldn't dare to do anything out of the ordinary; but it's something else whenever the two were alone.

Lucas turned around, his back was now against Eliott's hard abs as he swayed to the music. His butt would brush against the older man's lower parts so intensely, Eliott had to hold back a moan. He brought his hands onto Lucas' hips but still letting Lucas control the moment. Eliott rested his chin onto Lucas' shoulder, copying the younger man's movements. A moan then escaped his lips as Lucas started moving downwards, almost going down in a squat while still swaying his hips to the music. It felt so good Eliott might as well die. When he returned to his normal hight, Lucas' arm sneaked behind Eliott and his hand was placed firmly onto the older man's neck, grabbing hard onto the hair on the nape of his neck. Once again, Eliott let out a moan. He was getting hard, he'll admit that, but he was not gonna admit that this was the sexiest thing Lucas had ever done. He would never hear the end of it from the younger man if he did. Lucas' remaining hand then supported itself onto Eliott's that still was resting onto Lucas' hips. 

Eliott was looking at their intertwined bodies, still not over how perfectly they fit together. When Eliott suddenly pushed himself further into his lover's touch, Lucas threw his head back with a groan. His eyes were closed, so even if Eliott looked up from where his eyes were currently looking, he wouldn't be able to see the pleasure in his lover's eyes. Lucas bit his lip and could almost feel how his knees were slowly giving in to the bliss. Eliott was the only thing that kept him on his feet, or else he would long back be down on his knees. He let out a moan by the thought of what he could do from down there. 

Eliott knew he wasn't gonna last long with Lucas' swaying hips and beautiful posture, but he needed to feel his fiance more. He needed more. So when Lucas thought it would be a good idea to pull in Eliotts hair, Eliott could no longer hold back his needy side.

Eliott turned Lucas around in a swift movement and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Despite the harshness and needy feeling of it, Eliott would count it as one of their best kisses. Like their first kiss in the rain at la petite ceinture. Gosh, it turned Eliott even more on to think about that kiss.   
He pushed the younger man to the closest wall, pressing their bodies tight together. Lucas could no longer hold back any sounds, his whining, and moaning and groaning being too much for Eliott to handle. Eliott knew he had fallen hard for Lucas since day one, but he would always fall even more in love with the younger man when he would let out _those_ sounds. So intimate and blissful. So needy and lovely. Lucas started to loosen Eliott's sweatpants, the older man happily stepping out of the comfortable fabric. Before Lucas realized it, the shirt he had worn was thrown across the room.

"Your beautiful, my love." Lucas heard himself whisper against his lover's lips. Eliott stood there, still almost fully dressed and his hard-on showing proudly though his boxers. He was still wearing way too many clothes for both of their likings but he could never be more beautiful.

"Your so freaking sexy, Lucas." Usually, Eliott would be the one calling Lucas beautiful, but right now, Lucas was nothing but a sexy young man that Eliott was so proud of to call his fiance. 

Lucas was about to say more, but were interrupted my himself letting out a loud moan, "Jesus Christ!" Eliott had harshly pushed their lower parts together, the older man no longer caring about taking it slow. 

Eliott pulled Lucas away from the wall and pushed him onto the couch. Lucas was laying on his back, Eliott in between his spread legs, who was straddling the younger man with full force. Eliott's lips were focused on Lucas' neck, giving the younger man free access to make all the sounds that he wanted. Eliott was leaving hickeys and marks all over his lover's neck, loving every time he got to mark his fiance.

As time went by, Lucas started to remove Eliott's shirt, feeling he has been patient enough as it is. He needed to feel Eliott now. He threw the shirt across the room so that it landed beside his own removed shirt. And then in a swift movement, they removed their boxers.

Lucas and Eliott had up to that day still not fully mated. So when Lucas finally allowed Eliott to shove in his knot, they knew that they were bound to stay together. Not only were they married by this time next year, but they would also be able to celebrate the day that they finally mated.


	3. Lundi 06:45 - trip to Papy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Short!  
> Just for the sake of something different.

The gang was going crazy on the group chat.

It's been five years since they visited Basile's Papy. Back when they were going to adopt Fifi and bring her with them home but later turned out to be the meal. It was the same year that Lucas and Eliott moved into the apartment they are living in now. They celebrated their first kiss and anniversary, and helped Arthur with the tough times he was going through. Lucas still feels bad about the way they had acted upon Arthur losing his hearing. He wished he could take that back, they all did.

Now, Basile wanted them to visit his Papy once again this February. Almost two months ahead, but Basile is very excited about it. The girls needed a little more convincing. Daphne had given a thumbs up immediately after the trip proposal, but only because she loved Basile. Sure, she enjoyed the time at Papy five years ago, but could not stand the smell. But she said yes since it would mean spending more time with her friends and family. If only they could convince the rest of the girls.

Eliott was running his fingers through the younger boy's hair, reading in on the conversation on the group chat, but not bothering to join the chat itself. Lucas sighed heavily, frustrated by this proposal. 

"Easy tiger." Eliott teased as Lucas turned off his phone and threw it beside him, maybe with a little too much force.

"Why do we need to go to Basile's Papy again?"

"We don't need to, Lucas, but Basile wants us there. His Papy missed us."

"Sure, because we had so much fun last time."

"We did. Don't deny it." Lucas groaned. Yes, he had fun. 

"If you don't wanna go, we can just stay here. I'm sure Basile wouldn't mind." Eliott was trying to convince Lucas, the younger man noticed that.

"No, he wouldn't. He would be disappointed." Lucas had tried it before, and a disappointed Basile was never fun.

"He's your best friend, Lucas. Of course, he would be disappointed if you weren't there."

"He's your friend, too." 

"I didn't say he wasn't."

Lucas hesitated, before asking: "Don't you have work?"

"It's two months away. We've got plenty of time to clear our schedule."

Lucas kept quiet after that. So maybe, maybe he wanted to go. He wasn't gonna deny that he needed the time to relax. They currently had Christmas Holiday, but after New Years Eve, it would be back to school and exams surrounding him every day. The small break he would be getting by the trip to Papy may just be what they both needed.

"Listen, if we'll go I will-" Lucas cut the older man off.

"Fine, we'll go. But if I'm asked to pick up one, just one, horse drop, I'm out of there."

Eliott chuckled, amused by his fiance's outburst. "I'll pick them up for you."

Lucas took his phone once again, and Eliott couldn't help but smile when Lucas pulled up the chat.

**To group chat:**

\- We're in.


	4. Mercredi 7:15 - heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Everything written in italics is a flashback!

Eliott had woken up a little after midnight feeling energetic and restless. He sat up in bed, after countless times of trying to go back to sleep. He looked at Lucas. His Lucas. His beautiful, amazing Lucas. He would do anything for his Lucas. After spending time studying his lover's sleeping features, he stood up with an idea. He was gonna make a video about his love for his fiance.

He took out his phone and went to the living room, where he picked up Lucas' Romance hoodie and put it on. He felt very comfy!   
Then he took out his phone once again and clicked the record button. "Okay." Eliott let out a laugh, "I Wanna talk about the love of my life. My little hedgehog, Lucas, because I've been thinking about him all morning and I just cannot get him out of my head." He giggled, thinking of his fiance's excited face when he's gonna see this. He's gonna love it!

"I just need to move." He giggled, "I don't know why I needed to move. Imma sit down right here." He sat down on the cold floor in the corner of the kitchen. He looked around for somewhere to put his phone so that he could record himself without holding it. First, he tried to get the phone to stand by itself on the floor, but it couldn't. "Okay, I'm gonna put you down - I don't know how to put you down." he tried placing it on the handles of the kitchen drawers. "Just stay, just stay somewhere, Phone." He hissed at the phone as it fell down.

Then he stood up and placed the phone on the kitchen counter, supported by the wall. "Stand, just stand. Okay, It's standing! So..." He hesitated and looked at the phone. "I don't like this here, 'cuz I can see the mess in the living room." As he picked up the phone he dropped it on the ground, letting out a loud "Shit!" as it hit the floor. He bends down beside it and picked it up gently. "You fell, are you okay?" He stood up again and looked around. "Okay. So I'm gonna move to this side of the floor."

"So, Lucas is just-" He giggled again, "He's just amazing. He's tiny, He's protective, He's cute. He's so cute, I can't- I don't understand, how someone can be that cute." He took the hood and inhaled Lucas smelled. "And he smells so delicious." He almost screamed, but then caught himself with a laugh as he remembered the sleeping beauty in his bedroom.

"It feels like my entire body is like being tickled. What a - What a thing to say." He stopped himself to cover his mouth, with yet another giggle, "What a weird- No, but really it just feels like my entire body is just wired up; like there's just some much energy from my head to toe. I shouldn't feel this much, but I feel so much and it feels so good, I don't want it to stop. I feel so bad for people who don't get to feel what I'm feelin' right now, 'cuz it feels so good." He wasn't sure if he was still talking about his love for Lucas, or the incredible feeling that was running through his entire body; because he truly did not want either to stop.

"Oh my god, like the floor is so nice, the floor is so good, the floor is just wonderful." His hands roamed the stone-cold surface as the realization hit him. "Like Lucas! The floor is like Lucas! It's not warm like him, instead, it's cold- but it's a nice cold like Lucas is a nice warmth. That didn't make any sense to me." He laughed again as he supported himself with his hand on the floor to keep himself from falling dead laughing. "That didn't make any- but it also has this really nice color that kind of reminds me of one of Lucas' shirts." He quickly went to get it from their room, not acknowledging the sleeping boy in the bed. He went through Lucas' drawer and giggled when he got his hands on the grey sweater he was looking for. When he returned to the phone, he sat down with a plop. "He wore this when we had our first kiss." 

With one look at the sweater, a much bigger smile appeared on Eliott's face as another idea came to mind. "I should go there. Lucas should come with me - No, he's sleeping. He'll see it when I'll show him my video." He stood up with one last giggle, "He's gonna love it!"

* * *

Lucas had expected the heat to roll around during the following week but was not prepared to wake up all sweaty and in need of his fiance. Only to find the spot on the bed beside him to be cold, meaning Eliott had left long ago. Lucas could feel the heat building up in his body and the euphoria coursing through his veins. He took his phone from his nightstand and quickly pulled up Eliott's chat; asking him where he's at.

His alpha did not respond. Classes would start soon, but if Eliott had left early he would've left a note, a small drawing or a voice message. Lucas knew he was in no shape to go to class. He almost considered calling Yann, Arthur or Basile to come help him, get him the things he needed and make sure the school knew he wouldn't make it that day, or just to help find Eliott, but he quickly pushed the thought away. His friends had never been around him during his heat - for obvious reasons, but they always said that they'll be there if he needed it. The first time they said it, Lucas thought they meant something completely different then they intended. 

Lucas started to feel anxious about Eliott's disappearance. And on top of that, he was only getting hotter and hotter for every minute that went by. He needed his alpha. He needed to feel his alpha inside of him, on top of him or underneath him. He felt like a slut, thinking like that, but it was normal for Lucas whenever he would have a heat - that's been how his heats work ever since he met Eliott.   
Lucas started to think of the first heat he had after dating Eliott. It came too early and was much harder on him than any other heat. Maybe because his body knew that this time, he would have an alpha to take care of him. His alpha, Eliott. Eliott. Eliott. Eliott.

Gosh, he needed Eliott!

_Lucas' heat wasn't due until a week. Yet, he woke up like he usually did during that period of time; Sweaty and horny.  
He didn't dare call Eliott, but he didn't feel like spending the time alone now that he had someone to spend it with. He could imagine Eliott being with him right now, all naked and satisfying the younger man. Pressed in between his thighs and his dick deep inside him. Marking him with kisses and hickeys all over his body; his neck, his arms, his thighs....._

_Mika came into the room when he smelled the sweet scent coming off Lucas. He ran to Lucas' side and watched the young man writhing around the bedsheets. he tried calming the younger boy, but also knew he had to keep his distance if he wanted to remain sane. Lucas' scent filled his nose, such a sweet, almost tasteful scent. He shook his head, pulling himself out of his thoughts, before calling for Manon._

_Manon had also smelt the scent but knew that Lucas might've wanted some privacy. But when Mika called for her, she knew it was because it would be easier for her to help him then it was for Mika. She ran into the room, getting down on the other side of Lucas. She turned his face towards him, trying to make him look her in the eye._

_"You want us to call Eliott?" She hesitated. They were still in the early stages of their relationship, so maybe he didn't want him there just yet. But Lucas nodded, only writhing more after hearing the sound of his alpha's name. His Alpha? Since when did he start calling Eliott 'His Alpha'?_

_Mika stood up and went to call Eliott, while Manon stayed beside Lucas, still trying to calm him down._

_"He's on his way."_

_Lucas felt pathetic. Eliott wanted to spend some time with his family after his episode, yet, here Lucas was, begging for his lover to come back to him. Though, Lucas didn't seem to care as much as he might've wanted to. He needed his alpha. He needed him now!_

_Manon stayed beside him until Eliott finally showed up; what happened after that was beyond Lucas. As soon as his alpha stepped into the room, he attacked him, smashing their lips together. Eliott had already taken off his jacket and shoes, leaving the best part to him; undressing him. His body had taken over his mind as he started to undress the older man, not caring whether Manon, Mika or Lisa were still in the apartment, being able to hear his loud and joyful sounds as he sank down onto Eliott's cock and came multiple times with his alpha deep, deep inside him; just as he wanted him to._

Lucas didn't know if he had jerked off to the memory of Eliott and his first time during a heat. Eliott had been sane enough to pull out before his knot, knowing that Lucas wouldn't want them to mate just yet. But now that they had, and it was amazing if Lucas might add, he was gonna enjoy that blissful time to the fullest. 

He heard when Eliott entered the apartment, but was too far gone to stand up and greet his fiance. When Eliott jumped into the room he didn't seem to sense the sweet scent of his mate. He was jumping around, all happy and excited. Lucas didn't bother asking what had happened. 

"Lucas! I've got something to show you." Eliott stood by the door, shaking in excitement and practically bouncing off the floor. His eyes were a little darker than usual, which Lucas found a little worrying.

He almost didn't dare say anything, scared there would just come some sort of sex statement out instead, but pulled himself together enough to ask: "Did you get any sleep?" 

"No. I couldn't. You just - you looked so beautiful and peaceful when you slept, so I couldn't sleep. But now I need you to come with me." He started to drag the younger man away from his spot on the bed, but Lucas stopped him.

"I see you're very fiddly right now, so maybe we should stay in bed."

"No way, we've got a lot of stuff to do today. I need to show you the video I made for you, then we're gonna go down to the lake where I made you another surprise and then I was thinking maybe we could get a pet." Lucas wanted to think this was Eliott being overtired but he knew his lover, and this was far from overtiredness. 

"You don't seem excited- why aren't you excited?" Eliott pulled Lucas out of his thoughts again. He played along with it.

"What kind of pet were you thinking?" As he spoke, he could feel another wave of heat going through his body. He almost moaned by the feeling but kept it down for Eliott not to hear. Gosh, he was in no condition to do any of those things today. 

"I don't know. But that's not the point right now. Come on! I need to show you my- So I woke up this morning and couldn't stop thinking about you, and so I got this genius idea." Eliott giggled as he stood up.

Still not fully realizing his fiance was in heat, he pulled the younger man to his feet and dragged him outside. 

Eliott had been very excited about showing his fiance the video he had made for him. When they entered their room it was like something snapped inside his head. He pulled Lucas close, bringing their lips together. Lucas tried pushing the older man away, despite the heated part of him that begged for more. Though they've done it before, he didn't feel like having sex with Eliott when he was having a manic episode. One thing is when they don't know it's happening, another thing is when they, or rather he, knows it's there, and he can prevent it. Eliott didn't budge, unaware of the harshness in his kiss. 

"Eliott, please, stop it." The older man had started removing their clothes, and it suddenly became harder for Lucas to resist his fiance. But he just couldn't. Both their shirts and pants were off, the older man already having a boner, while the younger tried really hard not to give in. He couldn't do this. "Eliott, please." 

The alpha might've thought of the begging as Lucas begging for his touch, to feel them close. Lucas couldn't know, but the man only continued. 

"Please!" Lucas tried shoving the man away again, this time he created some distance between the two. "Stop it!" 

Eliott didn't seem to mind the distance since he used it to pull off the rest of his clothes. "I love you so much." The older man whispered as he approached.

"Eliott, please." Lucas could no longer handle it, "I love you, but please don't touch me."

It didn't hold the older man back, despite Lucas' cries and sobs. Eliott wasn't in his right mind, he knew that, but it still hurt. More then it should, especially during a heat.   
Lucas was laying on his side, facing the wall. The heat was still present, he could feel that, but it had decreased, so it was slightly bearable. Eliott was behind him, his arms tightly around his waist. The alpha kissed his omega before pulling to a stand beside the bed. He didn't say anything, not that Lucas wanted him to, but it would've been nice with a warning before the man slipped out the front door; dressed, Lucas could see that. His clothes were certainly no longer where he had left them.

Lucas cried. He felt lost in his own body. And he knew he should go after his partner, but the pain was too much and the heat was still in action. He brought out his phone, calling Yann.

"Lulu, Hey! We were wondering when you and Eli would be here!" 

Shit! Lucas thought. He had forgotten. The girls had arranged a dinner the same night Eliott proposed. 

"Lucas?" Basile yelled from the other side of the phone, checking if his friend was still there. 

"Sorry, um... We won't be able to make it tonight." 

"Look, Lucas, if you're gonna bang just wait till tomorrow, okay?" Basile mocked, laughing as Daphne sent him a death glare.

"We're not- we're..." 

Complete silence fell on the other side of the phone. 

"Lucas, you're on speaker. What's wrong?" This time Arthur was the one to speak, his voice loud and clear.

Lucas stayed silent, though he wanted to scream.

"I... I'm in heat, and-and Eliott, he... he-" Lucas was too tired, too defenseless to continue.

"Heat? Then what are you doing calling us?" 

"Eliott. He... he ran. He ran out." Lucas wanted to rest, he could feel the tiredness take over. "He's having an episode."

Imane then came to the phone. "Where is he?"

"I... I don't know. I would have run after him, but I'm too tired. I... so tired, I can't... I just can't." He knew he sounded defeated, tired and vulnerable. He felt like crying any minute now. He felt pathetic, once again, not being able to handle the situation on his own - but he desperately needed help.

"Lucas, do you want us to come to your apartment?" Yann asked, speaking for all of the boys.

"No! No, I need... I need you to find Eliott. Make sure he's okay... I don't know what I'll do if he isn't okay." He closed his eyes as another wave of pain washed through the bottom of his spine, the soreness from earlier getting worse with every minute. "Please? Find him, make sure he's okay?"

"We'll find him, Lucas, but what about you?" Alexia spoke this time, "You want one of us with you, or?"

"I'm fine. I'll be fine."

 _Just find Eliott_. He wanted to add. _Just find him._

"Want us to update you?" Lucas nodded, not immediately realizing they couldn't see that. 

"Thank you." He hung up, not giving them more time to talk.

He got an update after two full hours.

**From Yann:**

\- We've got him. He's okay. He'll stay at his parent's house tonight.

Lucas sighed in relief. He was okay. Eliott was okay.  
He rolled onto his side again, feeling the pain in his back when he moved. Lucas cried again, still not fully understanding, what the heck had just happened.


	5. Lundi 09:37 - Depressive

Eliott was sleeping. The older man hadn't moved once since he was brought back to the apartment on Saturday. The boys helped, questioning the furniture and toys laying outside the building. They also questioned the soreness that clearly was showing off of Lucas, but he shrugged it off. Saying he was simply just tired from the heat. Which had only just ended when Eliott came back to the apartment. 

Lucas watched his fiance's chest rise and fall with his breathing, admiring the sight before him. He wanted to reach out, hold Eliott's hand, but remained still. Breakfast stood on the nightstand, ready for Eliott to eat if he got hungry. Beside it stood a glace of orange juice and a new book that Lucas had bought him. It had become a habit, buying Eliott stuff during one of his episodes. 

Lucas sighed heavily, almost scared of when Eliott would be back to his cheerful smiling self. He was scared they'd have to do another of their talks, where Lucas needed to assure the older man he was never alone. Where Eliott would be crying, feeling useless. Lucas hated seeing Eliott like that, so Lucas would tell him how much he loved him. Lucas never missed an opportunity to tell his fiance just how much he loved him, but he didn't feel it helped after an episode. He confesses his love every day; In the morning, before heading off to school, returning from school, at night when they go to sleep. So he felt that it wasn't enough, and it wasn't since he had to repeat himself fifty times before the older man calmed down enough to have a peaceful conversation.

Sometimes, Eliott would stir in his sleep, which Lucas always found cute. Or when the older man purred or smiled in his sleep, adorable. Lucas brushed some of his fiance's hair away from his face and carefully rested his hand on the older man's cheek.

_Let him sleep._

With that, Lucas stood up and went to the kitchen. He started working on breakfast for himself. Usually, he would make some eggs or something similar, but this time he just grabbed a bowl and some cereal. While slowly eating it with some juice, he pulled out his phone and went on the group chat with the boys. Basile was still asleep, no surprise there. Yann asked how Eliott was doing, in which Lucas replied with a simple 'He's okay.' This had been the first time Yann and Arthur truly witnessed one of Eliott's episodes. Of course, they've been present a few times when he had an episode, but most of the time they didn't even know he had one. 

Then, Yann decided to call. Lucas looked at the screen for a few seconds, not quite getting why he suddenly wanted to speak vocally instead of texting. What about Arthur? He was still in the chat thinking they were gonna text him back.  
Lucas answers the phone anyway, kind of glad he gets to speak to someone after a few days of silence. Yann greets him with the usual tired yet happy voice. 

"How are you holding up?" Yann asked after a few seconds. 

"I'm good. Eating breakfast." Lucas answered while eating a full spoon of his cereal. 

"That's not what I meant," Yann whispered, almost too low for Lucas to hear.

"Then what did you mean?" Lucas asked right as he swallowed.

"Wednesday, Lucas, I've never heard you that broken."

"Yeah well, it's not like my fiance fled during my heat where I was in no condition to go after him or even take care of him." Lucas groaned, trying his best not to be too loud and wake Eliott. "For god sake, Yann, you guys had to take care of him because I was too weak to do it myself."

"Lucas, sometimes I think you forget that Eliott is an adult. He can take care of himself."

"I know that. Believe me, I know that. But I can't help wanting to be there for him." 

"And Eliott loves you for that, but you can't always be there for him."

Lucas stopped, not sure what to do with himself. "Then what is a relationship meant for?"

"A relationship is meant for so much more than you acknowledge, Lucas. You can't always be there for him when he's at his worst, but you can be ready to talk to him when he needs comfort. When he needs to feel loved and protected." Yann advised, "Sometimes, it's better to watch the chaos unfold and be around to help clean up the mess."

"You didn't come up with that."

"No, it was in a textbook from the university." 

"I'm not sure it's relationship advice, but I'll take it." Yann laughed on the other side of the phone, which Lucas couldn't help but join in on. It always felt so great speaking with Yann, it always came so naturally to Lucas.

"Have you gone any further with wedding planning?" Lucas was kind of glad Yann changed the subject, he needed to think of something different.

"We've literally been engaged for 2 weeks."

"You both were so excited after the proposal, I expected you to have the whole thing planned by the end of December."

"We've only talked about doing after our exams. You know, with Eliott's final exams coming up and all, it would be a little too much to plan a wedding."

"I see." Yann laughed, "And you're okay with that?"

"Of course I am. I mean, I would've wanted to focus on finishing university had it been my final year. After his exams he's done, no more school, no more studying; we've got plenty of time to plan a wedding afterward." Lucas explained himself after finishing his breakfast, "But what about you, how are you holding up?"

"I'm great. It's getting boring in the apartment, and the studies are killing me, but otherwise, I'm fine." He dragged out the last word like he was trying to convince himself.

"Maybe you shouldn't study on the holidays." Lucas laughed, maybe a little too loudly.

"But I'm already far behind in class," Yann whined.

"Then stop complaining and get to work." Lucas shot right back at him, hearing his friend groan.

Yann complained once more before Lucas had to cut him off, "I'll leave you to it." 


	6. Mardi 09:50 - overwhelmed

Lucas was in their bed, quietly reading a book as he drank a cup of tea. The snow was falling outside once again, and Lucas could hear the sound of kids playing and laughing. 

Beside him was Eliott, sleeping peacefully with his hand resting beneath his head on the pillow Daphne had gotten them for Christmas. He looked comfy, wrapped up all in his duvet with his mouth slightly open. 

Lucas didn't know what he was reading. He had taken one of Eliott's books when he got bored, not bothering to read the title of it. Eliott had way too many books, Lucas lost perspective long ago. He had just started a new chapter when he felt a pair of strong arms slide around his waist and pull him closer to a pair of naked abs. Lucas closed the book and laid it on the bedside table, before slowly turning to his fiance. Eliott was looking at him with sad eyes, his eyes searching his lovers face as if his expression meant life or death. When Lucas smiled, the older man couldn't help but smile back. 

"Good morning, my love." Lucas smiled as he moved closer to his fiance. He ran a finger down Eliott's cheek, ran it along with the older man's veins on his neck and down to his collarbone. When Eliott continued smiling, Lucas let his hand travel further, in a non-sexual way. His fanger ran Eliott's chest down to his hips, where he grabbed firmly onto the older man, pulling him closer. Eliott closes his eyes, letting himself relax against his fiance's touch. He rested his head against Lucas' chest, feeling it rise and fall with his breathing, listening to the younger man's heartbeat.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, so low Lucas almost didn't hear it. 

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." Eliott forced a laugh. Of course, Lucas would say that. He pulled away from the younger man's chest to look at him, only to find Lucas already staring lovingly in his direction. 

"I raped you." Eliott spat. Lucas almost got scared, with Eliott plotting his gritted teeth, his eyes determined and full of anger - not towards Lucas. No, towards himself. How could he let this happen? To Lucas. Of all people.

"You didn't rape me." 

"Then what would you call it? Sexual interactions without your consent?" Lucas opened his mouth to speak but Eliott cut him off. "That's the same thing, Lucas!"

"No. It fully consented. I let you have me."

"You let me, have you? So the crying a-and sobbing and pain was just, you know, extra pleasure?" 

"Okay, so maybe you went a little too hard, but that doesn't make it rape-"

"Yoy begged me to stop! And I didn't. I... didn't!" Eliott could no longer hold back his anger towards himself. His nails dug into the skin of his wrist, drawing blood.

"Hey! Eliott! Hey, don't!" Lucas pulled Eliott's hand away, holding it tightly between his own hands. "Don't do that."

Eliott was crying, as Lucas had predicted - though, the younger man had hoped it wouldn't come down to it. He took Eliott's other hand, holding one in each of his own, giving each knuckle a kiss before locking eyes with his fiance.

"You didn't do anything I wouldn't have let you do when not having an episode," Lucas whispered.

"Stop trying to convince me, Lucas, 'cause in the end, you're only trying to convince yourself." Eliott pulled the covers away as if that would make a statement. Lucas did not understand the point until Eliott grabbed him by the leg and pointed at his thighs. "You see this. This you would never let me do."

"Those are nothing," Lucas argued while covering his thighs once again. Eliott only groaned and reached for Lucas' upper arm. Lucas snatched his arm back, pulling at his shirt to cover the scars. Then, Eliott reached for his stomach, pointing to the red and blue marks there, only for Lucas to pull the shirt down. Then Eliott reached for Lucas' hips and lower back, where Lucas pulled away when he winced in pain. Eliott gave him a pointy look, in which Lucas only groaned in response. "I did those myself. I was... I was struggling and-" He stopped, covering his mouth.

"Don't look surprised, Lucas, you were struggling against me." Eliott sounded dangerously calm. Lucas did not like it. 

"I wasn't struggling against you, I was-" 

"Lucas, stop it! God damn it!" Eliott stood up so fast the younger man had no time to progress the movement. "Last week you were raped by your own fiance because he was too weak to deal with a fucking episode!"

"Eliott-"

"And you can try telling yourself as much you want, that you fully consented and enjoyed the time, and only felt the slightest, just the slightest pain. You keep trying to convince yourself that because you certainly ain't convincing me." Eliott was pointing at Lucas, standing tall above his fiance, making Lucas feel small and fragile. "Because I know damn well what I've done. I feel the pain, I feel the regret; I see your face begging me to stop every time I close my eyes and your expression is what I see every time I open them again. I feel and remember everything." Eliott was crying again. The pain in his chest not going away.

"Eliott..." Lucas stood up. It was at moments like these were some height equality would be nice. The two boys did not break eye contact as Lucas walked closer to Eliott. When he finally reached the older man he jumped back onto the bed, standing on the edge so that he would be higher than the older man. He looked down at his fiance, watching his eyes closely. "...Fine. Let's say you raped me." 

Eliott sniffed, still not breaking eye contact, though, he really wanted to look away. 

"You raped me, but in the end, I still gave in." Eliott wanted to argue, but before he could, Lucas started speaking again, "I was in heat, a part of me wanted you. And that part of me out drowned the other." Lucas smiled. Not his usual smile, but it was a smile, so genuine that Eliott had to hold back his own smile.

"I used you? I used your heat to satisfy my own needs?" 

Lucas groaned in response. Gosh, this man was impossible. "Have I ever won an argument?" He had to ask, maybe it would break the tension.  
Eliott didn't answer, instead, he started moving away from the younger man, but Lucas grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"You're not going anywhere, alpha." Bad move, very bad move. "You don't get to walk out on this."

"Don't try to seduce me, Lucas, this is serious." Eliott wasn't having any of Lucas' shit right now.

"I wasn't trying to. I was trying to get you to listen to me." He moved his arms around Eliott's shoulders, tangling them together on the other side. "Okay, so, you raped me. But I forgave you." He pulled the older man closer to his face, feeling Eliott's hot breath tingle his neck. "You weren't in your right mind, you weren't in control of your actions. It's not your fault." 

"Is that the excuse we'll use every time I do something stupid." Eliott couldn't help the small smile finally forming on his lips.

"Of course not. You do too many stupid things for that." Lucas pulled the older man closer, feeling his mouth water at the sight of his fiance. 

"I won't ever hurt you again. I'll die before letting myself hurt you like that again." Eliott wasn't done with this discussion, Lucas could feel that, but it was over for now, which was enough.

"It won't come to that. I don't know what I'll do if I lost you." Lucas smiled against Eliott's lips as he brought the older man in for a kiss. Eliott sighed into the kiss, making Lucas chuckle against the older man's lips. Eliott brought his hands around Lucas' waist and pulled him closer, before lifting the younger man into the air. Lucas smiled, wrapping his legs around Eliott's waist to support himself. 

Eliott smiled too, letting Lucas sit onto his hips, his arms still wrapped tightly around the younger man so he wouldn't fall to the floor. Lucas had his arms around Eliott's neck, but let one hand caress the older man's jawline as he cupped his cheek. His fingers tangled into the small hair at the nape of Eliott's neck, drawing a moan from the older man. His other hand did the same, but traveled down Eliott's chest, feeling the abs underneath his shirt. 

Finally, Eliott pushed Lucas onto the bed, the younger man keeping his legs around Eliott's hips. Lucas pulled away from the kiss to gasp as his back hit the mattress, the pressure of Eliott's hardening member push against his own. Eliott smiled at the effect he had on his fiance, bringing him in for another kiss, before removing his shirt.


	7. Mardi 17:08 - Fear

Lucas was walking home from school. It was mid-January, cold and freezy outside, making Lucas go crazy with how much he was shaking as he waited at the bus stop. He almost considered walking home just to not standstill.

His phone was buzzing, signaling that the group was texting him. Or rather each other. The chat was, once again, going crazy. They finally managed to convince the girls, did not mean they didn't need a little more convincing. They said; We will not be helping with the chores. Basile had to argue to that. He didn't bother checking the texts, though. He would need the phone for the ride home, he could not risk it running out. Besides, he was having a bad day, he did not need an argument right now.

Classes were going great, but they weren't the problem. There's this one guy in Lucas' class who keeps hitting on him. He flirts with Lucas, asks him out, buys him flowers, touches his private parts, and every time, Lucas tries pushing him away gently. Why he doesn't just scream at the guy to stay away was beyond him. He did not want to seem rude or anything of the sort, he just wanted him to stay away.  
Today, the guy grabbed Lucas from behind. Lucas let out a squeal in surprise, clearly not liking how far this boy had gone.

_"Would you mind?" Lucas snapped at him before turning around._

_The boy only smiled, then made his way towards Lucas. Said man starred at the guy in confusion. The guy did not stop smiling as he approached Lucas. He didn't say anything, didn't stop Lucas from doing so, "What do you think you're doing?"_

_The guy reached Lucas, his smile still plastered onto his face. Lucas now realized how much smaller he was compared to the guy. He's most definitely bigger then Eliott._   
_He walked behind Lucas, the smaller not able to turn around to face him before the guy grabbed onto Lucas' crotch. Lucas gasped in displeasure, turning around in a flash._   
  
_The guy smirked, clearly amused by the reaction he got out of the younger boy. Lucas wanted to scream; Not again!_   
  
_As the guy started removing Lucas' jacket, the smaller boy moved away from his touch. The guy slapped him, annoyed by all the movement. Lucas grabbed his chin in discomfort, feeling the skin itch. He looked at the guy again, the smirk he wore earlier was now replaced with a frown._

_"Don't move." He demanded. Lucas couldn't move, he was like stone, watching the guy as he started to pull off the smaller boys jacket._

_He stood frozen, too scared to make the slightest movement. When his jacket was off, the guy went for Lucas' shirt, starting to pull it up as Lucas closed his eyes. Why was he letting this go on? Push him away, for god sake!  
  
As his eyes closed the darkness was replaced with Eliott's face. His expression as he forced Lucas onto the bed and pulled off his clothes, hurting Lucas in the progress. His smile, almost smirk as Lucas responded to his touch, though, the older man took it the wrong way - the side of the younger man that was still horny and heated not helping the moment. His eyes bored into Lucas' mind as he remembered this was not Eliott. Eliott wasn't doing anything wrong, nothing he was in control of. He could still feel the cold hands on him as he opened his eyes again; too scared for the memory playing in his head to continue._

_He almost pulled Lucas' shirt off completely when a professor walked towards them. The guy let go of Lucas' shirt and stepped away._   
_The professor's eyes were stuck on the book on his hands, only glancing up to make sure he didn't walk in the wrong direction. He closed the book when he spotted the two._

_"Why are you still on school ground?" He asks as he stops in front of the two._

_He looks down, Lucas' jacket is laying on the floor, along with the boy's backpack. The professor groans before picking it up._

_"Looks like you dropped these, young man." He sighed heavily, "Go home."_

_Lucas took his jacket with shaky hands, though, he tried covering it up for the professor not to see. While he put on his jacket, the professor was looking at the guy, who's eyes were focused only on Lucas._

_"After thee." He offered for the guy to walk past him, only now did he look away from the smaller male. Instead, he looked at the professor, his eyes searching the older man's face. He groaned as he walked away._

_Lucas brought his backpack over his shoulder before looking at the professor. "Are you okay?" He asked._

_Lucas nodded, noticing how he visibly relaxed as the guy disappeared from sight._

_"Everything is fine."_   
_It seemed like a lie Lucas had been telling far too much lately; To Yann, to the rest of their friends, to Eliott. Mostly to Eliott. And he hated himself for it._

_The professor nodded, "Have a good day." Lucas smiled, "Same to you." He said as he walked away._

As Lucas finally reached the apartment, he was met with the delicious smell of newly cooked food. He could hear music playing softly in the kitchen, expecting Eliott to be swaying his hips slowly to the beat as the older man cooked. He could not face the older man right now, he needed to be alone.

So he slowly made his way across the apartment, trying to be as soundless as possible, clearly failing when Eliott appeared in the doorway.

"Baby, your home!" he smiled as he approached the younger man, who moved away from Eliott's hand as it reached for him. Lucas felt so bad for the act but knew he wasn't able to touch, to even see Eliott right now.

"Lucas?" Eliott sounded more confused than sad, which Lucas for some reason couldn't be happier for. If Eliott started crying, he definitely wasn't going to be alone tonight. He felt like crying with everything he felt right now.

"Eliott..." He hesitated, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Lucas? Lucas, what's wrong?" Eliott kept moving closer, making the younger man step further away. "Lucas?"

"Not tonight, Eliott." Lucas almost sobbed, no longer able to hold back the tears forming in the corner of his eye. "I'll sleep on the couch, okay?"

Now, Eliott looked broken, out of himself, lost. Lucas didn't like it. "N-No, I'll sleep on the couch. You look like you need some more sleep." Lucas could see Eliott wanting to touch him, to reach for him, comfort him, and Lucas was thankful that he didn't.

Lucas wanted to argue right back, but he needed to be alone right now. "Thank you." He said as Eliott left the room.

Only then did Lucas break down, the tears were rolling down his cheeks, wetting his shirt and hands as he covered his eyes. He didn't hold back the sobs and small cries, neither did he attend to; Eliott's face from that day stuck in his mind for the rest of the night.


	8. Jeudi 19:07 - Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. A friend close to me was tested Positive for Coronavirus, so it was hard to sit down and write something. Not the longest chapter, but I guess it's not the shortest either, so...  
> My school has been closed to prevent infection so hopefully, I'll be updating a hella lot more the next 4 weeks.

Lucas and Eliott were sitting across from each other at the dinner table, silently eating their food. Eliott was carefully glancing at his fiance now and then. The two had barely spoken since Lucas returned home crying two days ago. Eliott hated the silence. Lucas had promised they would talk, yet, here they were, Eliott knowing nothing more then he did that Wednesday night.

Eliott had been the one to make dinner since he was home earlier after his exams. 

Lucas stood up, his plate and glass were both empty. Usually, he would wait till Eliott was done before leaving the table, or else he would say something as he left - this time, he barely glanced at Eliott as he washed his plate and placed it in the dishwasher. He walked past the older man, making his way towards the bedroom when Eliott suddenly grabbed his wrist and spun him around. He gasped by the sudden contact, pulling his hand away quickly.

Lucas' eyes focused on Eliott's expression as the taller man stood up.

"Talk to me," he demanded. Lucas watched Eliott's face with a frown. Eliott looked so broken like he hadn't slept for a week, though, it had only been two days. "Don't push me away. Please, talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about." As Lucas was about to continue, Eliott started talking, "Don't give me that shit, Lucas, you haven't spoken a word to me in two days. So, don't tell me there's nothing wrong."

Lucas was about to answer, but the tears rolling down Eliott's face stopped him. He closed his mouth again. 

"It's almost been a month, Lucas. If it's because of what I did then just... just tell me." It came out as a sob, Eliott realized that as the words left his mouth. He had been dreading this conversation, where Lucas would tell him that it's his fault that he's feeling like this; acting like this. Eliott couldn't handle it. He cried even more.

"It's not... That's not the problem." At least he confirmed there was something wrong, that was all Eliott needed to hear. 

"That's not the problem? Then what is, Lucas? You won't even let me touch you." 

Lucas wanted to speak, but his mouth was dry from words. He felt like if he spoke, he would start crying too. He was tired of crying.

"Tell me, what's truly wrong, then?"

Lucas slowly let go of his wrist, trying to think of an excuse believable enough. "Um... I just had a skirmish with my dad and-"

"The truth, Lucas." Eliott cut him off. He stepped closer to the small boy, who could not move away even if he wanted to. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes and he soon felt them roll down his cheeks.  
Eliott cupped Lucas' face in between his hands, softly caressing his cheeks and wiping the tears away. But only more fell. Lucas closed his eyes and let a sob escape his lips, giving in to Eliott's touch. He had missed Eliott's touch so much it almost hurt, but he was scared of this; of him breaking down in front of his fiance, showing how much hurt he truly was. "Lucas, Baby?"

"There's a guy university..." Lucas started slow, still not completely trusting his voice, "He- He tried to... to- and then he hi- hit me and... and-" He stuttered in between sobs. An unbearable pain was forming in his chest, around his heart. It felt like someone was grabbing onto it, squeezing it tight. 

"Lucas..." Eliott shook his head - Lucas did not know what that was supposed to mean. Was he mad at him? Was Eliott mad at Lucas? The smaller boy started shaking.   
Eliott rested his forehead against Lucas', proving the younger boy's former thoughts wrong as he kissed Lucas' nose.

"He didn't get to finish it..." Lucas was starting to calm down, though, the shaking did not increase at all. "... a professor showed up before he got too far." He pulled away from Eliott, finally, for the first time that day, locking eyes with the older man. "It made me think of... " He didn't know how to say it. Gosh, how could he be so pathetic?

"Of that night." Eliott finished for him, pulling away completely from Lucas. "So I am the problem."

Lucas shook his head. "No! No... Eliott, it isn't you. It wasn't you-"

"Then what was it, Lucas?"

"It was... It was the memory."

"Of me! The memory of me! Of what I did!" Eliott walked away, leaving the kitchen.

"Eliott, please!" Lucas ran after him, meeting him at the front door where the older man was putting on his jacket. He turned him around. "I know. I know I've been distant. And it wasn't fair for you." he took Eliott's hands in his, holding them tight. He brought their intertwined hands to his lips, breathing in their mixed scents. "But please, don't leave. I need you." He was crying again.

"I'll only hurt you more, Lucas. You don't deserve all this." Eliott attempted to pull his hands away, but Lucas wouldn't let them out of his grip. "I should've left long ago."

"But you didn't! Because you love me, and you know that I love you!" Lucas pulled Eliott closer so that they almost couldn't get closer to each other with their hands still intertwined in between their chests. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before." 

Eliott shook his head. 

"More than anyone has ever loved someone in the entire history of the world." he finally let go of Eliott's hand to pull him closer, so that every inch of their body was touching, except their lips. "Our soon 6 years together should prove enough."

"Look at me," Lucas demanded. Eliott shook his head, not moving his head an inch, "Eliott, look at me."

Eliott took a minute to pull himself together before finally looking up.

"I don't blame you for anything." Lucas starts, "Yes, it hurts. And I need to get over the memory, but I need you for that. I need you by my side, to get me through every minute."

Lucas hadn't realized Eliott was crying 'till now. "Every minute." He assured him.

Eliott cracked a small smile, it didn't reach his eyes, but it was enough. He leaned forward, meeting Lucas in a quick kiss, in which Lucas pouted for lack of Eliott's lips. He forced his hands away from Eliott's hips, grabbing the older man's neck and pulling him back to his lips. He sighed in relief as he felt the comforting feeling of Eliott's lips, which he had missed so much for the past month. They had not been kissing enough in this month that had gone by, barely a kiss a day. Lucas had practically been forcing himself away from Eliott because he feared he would freak out and scare Eliott away. Now, he couldn't see how he had ever been able to resist those lips.


	9. Dimanche 05:48 - Believer (Part I)

Eliott woke up early, wrapped tightly in his fiance's arms. He was restless, barely slept at all in the past few days. But it felt nice, feeling warm and safe in Lucas' arms. So he stayed in bed, instead of doing something productive. He would always rather stay in bed with Lucas. He sighed happily as Lucas snuggled his face into Eliott's neck, breathing in the older man's scent. Eliott ran his hand up and down the length of Lucas' arm, caressing it with every touch. He dipped his head further into the pillow, just so that Lucas had more access to his neck. Lucas took that opportunity to rub his nose carefully against the older man's shoulder blades before resting his chin on Eliott's shoulder. The latter was starting to think maybe Lucas was more awake then he thought. But as he heard the small snores and deep breaths coming from the younger man, he relaxed again, loving how his fiance's skin felt against his. Yes, this felt nice.

His hands stopped traveling up and down Lucas' arm and instead played with his hand. Lucas' hand was small, fitting perfectly into Eliott's big ones. He ran his finger over Lucas' knuckles, down to his fingertips and into the palm of his hand. He could hear Lucas sigh and felt the hot breath tickled his neck as it left the younger man's mouth. Lucas always loved this. He carefully kissed Lucas' knuckles before resting against the mattress again. 

he bought his hand behind him to feel Lucas fluffy hair. He tried being careful to not wake the younger boy up, but this felt too good. Lucas had showered the night before, so his hair felt fresh and clean, letting Eliott's finger run easily through the hair. He realized he may have made a mistake as the younger boy moved behind him.

"What are you doing up so early?" the husky voice of his fiance asked lowly behind him. Eliott smiled, though he had hoped not to wake up the small boy. 

"You don't even know what time it is." The older man stated as he pushed back further into Lucas' chest, feeling the latter's abs against his back.

"Definitely not more than six in the morning, my love, so what are you doing up?" Lucas moved his head so that his mouth was closer to Eliott's ear, knowing that the older man got easily sensitive there. And he was proven right when Eliott gasped at the sudden action but then sighed happily. It ran down his spine, making him shiver.

"I woke up fit as a fiddle, couldn't fall back asleep." It came out in a breath, knowing that he was lying. He was tired, he just couldn't sleep. And apparently, Lucas saw through the lie.

"Your lying, what's up?" he laid Eliott onto his back, pulling himself onto his elbow so that he could loon down into the older man's eyes. He smiled, adoring how Eliott's eyes looked when the early morning sun shined upon them. He even let out a low giggle, once Eliott's smile had widened at his fiance's expression above him. Lucas let his finger run down the corner of Eliott's mouth before running it along his bottom lip. Eliott's face broke into a grin as he felt Lucas' finger on his lip, giggling at the feeling.

Lucas rubbed their noses together as he removed his hand from Eliott's lips and decided to softly caress the older man's cheek; giving extra attention to said man's jawline. He had closed his eyes, merely enjoying the moment - since they were not getting many of them lately. Eliott sighed once again, gosh he loved their Eskimo kisses. It was kinda their thing. 

Eliott moved his head upwards in hope to catch the younger boy's lips in a kiss, but the hand on his chin pushed him down as he attempted the movement. "Nah ah, young man, no kisses before you've answered my question." Eliott groaned in protest. Why wouldn't his fiance just kiss him?  
He quickly tried to think of an excuse good enough for Lucas to believe. 

"I just... I couldn't stop thinking..." He trailed off in the end. 

"Thinking of what?" Lucas returned to the Eskimo kisses as he spoke.

"Of us. Our future. Our wedding." Eliott knew that the wedding talk would catch the younger boy's attention. Lucas stopped his movement as simply rested their noses together as he smiled, one of those smiles that Eliott loved so much. 

"Elaborate." Lucas giggled as he tangled his fingers into Eliott's hair, pulling at it slightly to tittle said man's head back. So now, Lucas' lips were hovering over Eliott's, the latter's mouth open wide at the feeling of his hair being tugged at. He let out a low moan, nothing sexual in the sound of it. Though, the feeling did make him feel extremely good.

"I was thinking of the decorations. The planning of it; how to design it, where to hold it." He lifted his head slightly, just enough to bring their faces closer together. "Who should be my groomsmen." Lucas giggled once again.

"I have a feeling I already know who I want to be mine, but I'm not sure I'm making the right choice." He joked. 

"I'm pretty sure the boys are gonna be furious if you don't choose them." Eliott laughed.

Lucas thought about, tilting his head away from Eliott's to make it look like he was thinking long and hard about it. Eliott laughed again.

"They sure are. The question is, do I even care?" He didn't look Eliott in the eye as he spoke. "Like, truly? I mean, they are gonna be there no matter what-" He was cut off by a pillow hitting him hard in the face. He groaned at the action but laughed at Eliott's silliness. 

"You arse." Lucas practically screamed as he was hit with another pillow, twice as hard as the first time. And just as Lucas thought Eliott was gonna hit him again, the older man crawled onto Lucas' stomach, sitting near his lower half with a leg on each side of Lucas' hips, Then he hit Lucas again. "Jesus Christ, Eliott." Lucas tried sounding mad but failed deeply as the words came out in laughter.

"Always been so true to your Belief." Eliott giggled as he placed the pillow beside Lucas' head, leaning down to cup said man's face in his hands. "My very own Believer." He whispered before connecting their lips in a kiss.

The kiss went as it normally did, with moans and groans coming from both boys, hands traveling over the other's body, searching in need; And both boys loved it. The kiss got pretty heated pretty quickly, which had Lucas groan in discomforting, but Eliott couldn't place that, so continued his actions.  
Just as Eliott went to pull off Lucas boxers, the younger man stopped kissing the older and carefully pushed Eliott's hand away from his boxers. Eliott sighed and rested his head in Lucas' neck. Lucas let out a shaky breath, knowing that Eliott was taking this the wrong way.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into Eliott's ear, "Just... can we please take things slow?"

It took a moment for Eliott to answer, as he pulled his face away from Lucas' neck. "I promise you, we will. You set the pace." 

Lucas smiled a genuine smile, before closing his eyes and leaning up to kiss Eliott once again. He cupped the older man's cheeks and brought him as close to him as he could until no more space was left between them.

Okay, so maybe Lucas was a little turned on.

He pulled away from the kiss, watching their saliva cling to their lips as they pulled apart. "Can I blow you?" He needed some kind of sexual activity. Something. Anything, that wouldn't step over his boundaries. Eliott groaned at the question. "Please, Alpha?" Once Lucas starts begging and use Eliott's second gender, the latter knows that the smaller boy is serious. Lucas doesn't usually beg, and he only uses the word _Alpha_ if he really needs something - only ever in a sexual way. 

" _Yes_. God, please, yes."


	10. Dimanche 06:04 - Baby (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just smut.

Lucas pushed Eliott onto his back and sat on top of him. He smiled at the older man and gave him a peck on the lips before kissing his way down Eliott's chest. The latter purred in satisfaction as he felt his fiance's lips on him, his skin burning under the touch. He sighed happily when Lucas' hand started playing with his nipples. And just in time for the younger boy to reach Eliott's boxers, slowly pulling them off to tease the older man.

"Lucas," Eliott warned. He hated Lucas' teasing because the boy would go slow and careful. Eliott preferred the needy side of Lucas, the one where Lucas would beg for his touch and repeat how much he wanted to feel Eliott inside of him. Eliott loved it. He loved the gentle side of their sexual relationship too. They didn't have those times as often as the former, so whenever they did, it was like falling in love all over again. He could relive falling in love with the beautiful boy a million times, never loving him any less. 

"What is it, my love?" Lucas moaned. His entire body was on fire, needing to touch Eliott, needing to hear Eliott moan his name as he came. He rolled his hips as he felt himself growing hard, but ignored it as the lust was replaced with fear once again. Just a blow job, maybe a little rimming, nothing more. He assured himself.

Eliott moaned as the boxers were finally pulled off of him and his member stood proud in the air. Lucas smiled at his fiance, waiting for an answer. Eliott groaned when he realized Lucas wasn't gonna touch him till he had answered; asshole.

"Lucas, please, touch me." Eliott hated to beg, but he knew Lucas enjoyed being in control; having the older man beg for his touch. Lucas smirked, carefully taking Eliott's member into his hands, sliding his hand down the base in a slow movement. "Stop teasing."

"Shh." Lucas hushed him, bringing two fingers to Eliott's lips, waiting for the older man to open his mouth and suck on them. Eliott looked at his lover, whining at the lack of affection before opening his mouth and bringing the fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them, hard and fast. The quicker it was over with, the quicker Lucas would touch him. Lucas twisted his fingers in Eliott's mouth, shocking the latter as he pushed them deeper inside the older man's mouth. He moaned and sucked in a deep breath. 

As Lucas finally pulled his fingers back, he lined them up with Eliott's awaiting hole. Eliott whined, not expecting Lucas to actually finger him. Lucas started out by licking the tight hole, pleased with the sounds leaving the older man's mouth. He licked one last time before pushing both fingers in. Eliott moaned loudly, not expecting the two fingers at once. He groaned as Lucas started pushing his fingers in and out of him, the younger boy not waiting for Eliott to adjust.  
Eliott pushed his head back in pleasure, grabbing onto the sheets below him. He pulled at them as Lucas' fingers brushed against his prostate. 

Eliott didn't bottom quite as often as Lucas since he was the Alpha after all; so he wasn't as used to this feeling as Lucas. Sometimes, Lucas and he would switch, just to do something different than their usual activities.  
He whimpered and moaned at the feeling of Lucas fucking him with his fingers. He almost wanted scream at Lucas to replace the fingers with the real thing. He wanted to feel Lucas inside of him. But he knew Lucas wasn't ready for that yet. 

Lucas removed his fingers, making Eliott whimper at the sudden emptiness. And once again, Lucas surprised him with taking Eliott into his mouth. He took in the entire length, licking the tip with his tongue. "Fuck, Lucas." 

Lucas moaned because he knew Eliott loved the vibration it would cause on his member. And Eliott moaned loudly, followed by a whine as he felt his member hit the back of Lucas' throat, but the younger boy made no sound or attempted to move away. He sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down, the leftover skin that wasn't being sucked on being pumped by Lucas' hand. Lucas' other hand started playing with Eliott's balls, making the older man buck his hips up to meet Lucas' mouth. He almost wailed when Lucas started playing with Eliott's tight hole again.

Then a fire started to burn in Eliott's abdomen, a sudden tightness that grew bigger with every second; the feeling made the boy moan loudly in pleasure. "Fuck. Baby, I'm..." He barely got to finish his plead as Lucas pushed his fingers back into Eliott. The latter practically screamed. He was feeling overwhelmed, out of control and in complete bliss. So fucking good.

"You close, my love?" Lucas knew the answer perfectly well, but he loved teasing Eliott. "Gosh, Eliott. Your hole is so fucking tight. Your so good for me." He whispered before returning to sucking the older man's throbbing member.

"Fuck! Baby, so good. So good." Eliott's mind was getting foggy with every thrust of Lucas' fingers and Lucas' mouth on his mouth. He could barely get the words out between his lips as the tightening in his abdomen was almost getting painful; the pain felt nice, though, as Lucas' fingers once again brushed against Eliott's prostate. "Fuck." He cried in pleasure. If Lucas continued like that, Eliott would soon be begging for release.

"Please, Baby, Please?" It came out in short breaths, each word interrupted with loud moans. Lucas added a third finger, pushing them deep inside of Eliott. He hummed his permission, which sent vibrations down Eliott's wet member, immediately making him cum. His moans were caught with a scream as he came, letting go of the sheets to pull in Lucas' hair. He kept the boy around his member as he came in his mouth. He could feel how Lucas' fingers started to feel painful placed so deep in him, his hole clenching around the three fingers. Lucas moaned at the feeling.

When Eliott came back from his high, Lucas finally pulled away from the older man's member and swallowed the cum. Eliott groaned at the sight, too tired to do anything but pull the boy in for a kiss. He could taste himself on Lucas' tongue, he loved it more then he would ever admit. 

"Thank you, baby." Eliott didn't usually thank Lucas afterward, but Lucas had lessened their sexual interactions, so feeling Lucas like that again was worth thanking the Gods for.


	11. Mercredi 18:19 - Sandwich

The couple was meeting their friends in 10 minutes. Eliott was not ready to face the boys yet. Lucas had tried keeping the whole incident to himself, a secret between him and his finance. But Eliott, like the idiot he is, told Yann. In a moment of self-hatred, all he wanted was for someone to yell at him, to tell him what a bad person he is. 

Yann then confronted the couple on their chat on WhatsApp, where Arthur then found out followed by Basile. Despite the confrontation, neither of the boys yelled or attacked the older man. Eliott then tried telling the girls, but Lucas stopped him before he went too far. Lucas chuckled at Eliott's eagerness, knowing very well that it wasn't something to laugh at, but Eliott was just so damn hot when he was determined. So instead, they made out and watched a movie with some wine. 

When Eliott couldn't sleep due to nightmares, he would simply watch his fiance's beautiful body. His eyes would get teary when he saw the marks still printed into his lover's skin, though, they were slowly fading away. Sometimes, Eliott would kiss every mark and softly caress the skin. Lucas would purr, sigh happily at the feeling, but not waking up. 

On the morning of the meeting with their friends, the couple enjoyed their breakfast cuddled up on the couch. Then they got ready to leave, Lucas had school while Eliott had work. They took the bus together, Lucas leaving a few stops before Eliott. The younger man pulled Eliott down to a quick kiss, the latter not having time to register what was happening before Lucas was running out the bus. Eliott smiled though, as he watched his fiance wave at him as the bus drove past him. 

Eliott worked as a moviemaker and graphic designer. Graphic design was more like a sub-job, it not being his main focus in school, but he was hoping for some kind of carrier in it after school was over. The designs sometimes included fashion and clothes. Extra point in the fashion world, whenever clothes of his design would be made, he would make Lucas wear them (With his permission, of course) to see how the design looked all together. And it was a great way to see his fiance dressed up for him. 

Lucas usually was the one who inspired Eliott to his designs, for both girls and boys. Like his muse. He would watch Lucas get dressed in the morning, and suddenly he would be sitting with a pad and a pencil, drawing the younger man in some freshly designed clothes.

Today Eliott was gonna head to work with the graphic design. It was a job he had gotten through school. It was the best-known designer in Paris. When he had gotten the job, Lucas had congratulated him with kisses and hugs all day, telling him how proud he was of him. At night, it even got a little heated.

He was currently working for a client, a new brand that wanted some kind of logo. They wanted a funny cartoon character, something that caught people's attention but still kept their reputation intact. Eliott had started out with a simple sketch, but quickly lost himself to his imagination and started doing the completely opposite of what he was asked. He had drawn a hedgehog, surprisingly enough. It was covered in deep blue and red marks, crying and hold itself close. 

Finally, it was 18:00. He turned off his work pad and packed his things. He ran to catch the earliest bus to be there in time enough to see Lucas. Hopefully, have some time with him before the others showed up. They were going to a park, having a picnic kind of dinner. It was the end of January; In Eliott's opinion, it was way too cold for having a picnic. 

Lucas arrived a few minutes after Eliott, the younger boy sneaking up behind him and hugging him from behind. Eliott knew it was Lucas, both from his small arms and hands, but his strong scent also gave him away. He turned around to face his lover, whose eyes were shining in the early night. "ça va, mon amour?" Lucas kept a tight hold around Eliott's waist, clenching the fabric of his jacket in between his small hands. Eliott smiled widely, sliding his arms over Lucas' shoulder and intertwining his hands behind the younger man's head. He gave the small hair at the nape of Lucas' neck a quick tug, smiling fondly as Lucas parted his lips to gasp.

"Hello." He dragged out the 'o' as he leaned in to kiss the smaller boy. Lucas giggled but pulled away when Eliott got too close, the latter not caring about the groan escaping his lips. "The others are gonna be here soon." 

"They don't care. They've seen us kiss thousands of times." Eliott whispered before smashing their lips together. He moaned at Lucas' cold lips against his own, but they soon became warm. Eliott was surprised when Lucas was the one to lick his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He parted his lips, Lucas immediately slipping his tongue into his mouth. Eliott laughed at his eagerness, noticing how much more steady he was getting around him. He thought back to his first kiss with Lucas. Their first kiss celebration, which they obviously had to celebrate with a kiss. And that became a tradition. Eliott was even more excited for this year then the last, since this year, Lucas wouldn't be his boyfriend, but his fiance. 

Lucas giggled and smiled into the kiss, pulling Eliott closer and getting on tip-toe to get more of the older man's lips. Eliott slid one arm away from its former position and cupped Lucas' cheek. 

"Guys, come on!" Lucas pulled away to look at Alexia, she stood in front of the others, who had watched them but looked away as Lucas' eyes fell on them. He pulled his arms back from around Eliott's waist and walked towards them, making Eliott groan. He wasn't done kissing him yet. 

"We'll continue later," Lucas assured him. 

They walked into the park. Eliott was right, it was way too cold to have a picnic. Lucas was talking to Manon as they walked to a free spot, not letting go of Eliott's hand. The latter was talking to Imane. Basile was talking about his grandpa, but barely anyone listened. He had been talking about it for ten minutes after all.

When they finally reached the spot, they all sat down. Lucas wanted to sit on Eliott's lap but they could always do that. Today was about being with their friends. He did sit beside him, though, and beside Lucas was Yann. They started talking as the girls took out the food. They were talking lowly, not even Eliott could hear what they were talking about. He could feel Yann glancing at him a few times. He felt like they were talking about him, about what he did. He felt himself shudder. Alexia looked at him as he did so. 

"Are you okay?" she asked lowly. Eliott hoped no one heard her. He locked eyes with her and said, "Yea, I'm great." She smiled, but Eliott had a feeling she didn't believe him. He didn't lie, though. He was great. He was doing great, everything was going great. Lucas was amazing to him, even after everything. So maybe he felt guilty every second of every day, but he wasn't gonna say that. His hope for no one to hear them was shut down as Lucas took his hand and turned his face in his direction. His eyes screamed with concern. Eliott inhaled a deep shaky breath.

"I'm okay." He assured the younger boy. "I'm just hungry."

"Good, 'cause the girls bought way too much food." Basile interrupted as he picked up a few of the sandwiches in the small brown basket they had bought along. "You really think we're gonna eat all this?" He then asked as he handed them out, purposely giving the biggest one to Eliott as the latter had just complained about being hungry.

"Thank you," Eliott said as he took the sandwich. He could still feel Lucas' eyes on him, even as he started eating it. After the second bite, Lucas was still looking at him. He turned to him, his mouth full of food as he spoke, "What?"

Lucas looked the older man's face over before bringing his hand to the corner of Eliott's mouth. He wiped some curry away and smiled. "Nothing." He said as he licked the curry off his finger and turning away. Eliott wasn't gonna deny that it wasn't incredibly hot, but he weren't gonna voice that thought. Lucas took his own sandwich and started eating it with a small smirk on his lips. Eliott knew what that was about, but ignored it as he could feel the girls' eyes on them. Or on him more specifically. 

"So, have you planned any further about the wedding?" Eliott knew the moment it was asked, that for the next twenty minutes Lucas would be speaking non-stop. Most likely with the girls, as the boys sat back and left the conversation. 

Lucas smiled, as Eliott had expected. He joined the boys as Lucas moved closer to the girls. Eliott wasn't gonna get out of this, he knew that. The girls would ask him questions and expect answers. Lucas was gonna have to answer them, since Eliott planned to do nothing but enjoy his sandwich. 


	12. Mercredi 23:08 - undressed

Okay, so Lucas had been distant. He had purposely been avoiding sex, not feeling quite ready for that yet. And Eliott had been very sweet and supportive of that, being careful to not step over the younger boy's boundaries.   
But as Eliott and he kissed outside of the park, he couldn't help but get a whole lot turned on, and he prayed to god Eliott wouldn't notice. Yann noticed, though. His best friend mocked him about it when they sat down in the park. Lucas told him of their lack of sexual activity, which had his friend eyeing the older man from time to time. 

Then, Lucas heard someone asking Eliott if he was okay, the oldest of them all shrugged it off, saying he was great. Lucas didn't believe that for shit. Eliott was getting good at lying to their friends, but not to Lucas. The younger man always saw straight through him.

So, Lucas asked for an answer himself. In which Eliott gave him the same answer as before. His eyes were glassy like he was on the edge of tears, but nothing came. His eyes looked even more beautiful then they used to, with the winter sky shining into them. Lucas wanted to throw himself at him right then and there, but then he realized they were having a picnic with their friends. Shit. He could feel his jeans getting tighter as Eliott looked away, his strong sharp jawline showing clearly. Double shit.

He couldn't take his eyes off Eliott, even as the older man started eating his sandwich. He knew he probably looked idiotic, starring so intensely at his fiance as he ate, but he couldn't find himself to care. And just as Eliott turned to him, his mouth full of food. "What?" Eliott had asked.

Lucas kept on staring at him. He really wanted to go home right now. "Nothing." He answered instead, after wiping curry off of his fiance's cheek and licking it off his finger. If he wasn't gonna have Eliott to himself for the rest of the evening, then he was gonna make sure Eliott would be just as turned on as him for when they got home.

On the way home, Lucas had let his hand slide over Eliott's thighs a few times, even though they found themselves in a public bus; not that there were that many people on the bus at this time of night. 

Eliott was turned on, Lucas could see that through the tight jeans the older man was wearing. But he wasn't gonna tease him about it, he was just as turned on himself.

They had just walked through the door, and Eliott barely had his shoes off when Lucas pushed him back against the door, kissing him furiously. Eliott kissed back with just as much pressure, switching them around so that Lucas was against the door. He wrapped Lucas' legs around his waist. Eliott is kissing Lucas so hard that the younger man can feel it in his bones, so hard that he can't register anything but Eliott's tongue on his, anything but Eliott's stormcloud eyes staring at him when they break apart to breathe.

"Eliott" Lucas breathes heavily, before kissing Eliott again. All the same intensity. And as hot as it was before, this is a million times better. Before they know it, they're on their bed, Lucas on Eliott's lap, straddling him gently. He can feel the bruises on his waist from how tight Eliott is holding him, and it's complete heaven.

His hands tangle further into Eliott's hair, pulling his head back, biting down his neck. Eliott lets out the most delicious moan. And for a moment, Lucas got lost in his memories and pushed himself off of Eliott's lap. He moved so fast it caught Eliott off guard. Lucas took a moment to calm his breathing. He wanted this, he had been wanting this for the entire night. He practically needs it.   
He needed it so much.

Eliott and Lucas locked eyes and the younger boy hummed, pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth. A grin formed on Eliott's lips. Holding his gaze, Lucas crawled over to him again and closed the gap between their lips, cupping his face gently. Eliott's hands grab at Lucas t-shirt, his fingers curling in the fabric, pulling Lucas closer.

As they kissed, Eliott used a hand to hoist himself up, now hovering over Lucas with one hand steady on the headboard. 

Eliott kissed Lucas softly before pulling away with a look the younger boy had never seen on his face before; an innocent childlike look at the fear of rejection. Lucas looked at him for a moment before grabbing Eliott's jaw and smashing their lips together in a shouldering kiss, their mouths moving in complete sync. It is a moment of bliss for both of them.  
Eliott lets go of the headboard and pull Lucas on top of him, his legs falling on either side of the older man's waist. Lucas let his fingers bury themselves in Eliott's hair, tugging at the roots as Eliott pushed his tongue past Lucas' lips. He rolled his tongue over Lucas' in a swift massage-like movement and the younger man moaned into the kiss, his hands clutching at Eliott's back. He traced along Lucas' jawline with his fingertips as they kissed, making Lucas shudder at the gentle gesture.

Lucas sucked Eliott's bottom lip between his own and Eliott let out a breathy groan, pulling the younger boy closer and grinding their hips together. He planted soft wet kisses along Lucas' jawline before clamping his teeth down on the latter's neck and sucking at the skin, bringing Lucas' sensitive skin between his lips. The latter gasp and throw his head back.

Eliott pulled his teeth down Lucas' shoulder in agonizingly slow motion, drawing a long moan from deep within the younger man's throat. He then pulled Lucas' earlobe between his teeth, dragging a moan from the boy. Lucas was then thrown onto his back once again. He shakily grabs Eliott's hips, pulling them closer together, their breathing coming out in needy gasps. He desperately gasps at Eliott's face, pulling him in for another deep kiss, their tongues wrestling sloppily.

"Eliott…" Lucas pant as Eliott begins to unbutton the younger man's shirt. Their eyes meet and Lucas groan. Eliott's eyes are blazing, dark with lust and adoration. 

"Lucas." He pulls Lucas' shirt off with a seductive bite of his lips. Lucas felt overwhelmed with each small but effective action Eliott made; he had never felt like this before, each simple touch would send new waves of fire through his veins; he had goosebumps prickling over his bare back and tingling sensations shot up his inner thighs - he had never felt so sensitive before, so vulnerable and yet so good.

The air around them began to feel heavier as their hands slip under shirts and kisses start to get messy and sloppy. Eliott pins Lucas' wrist to the wall with one sweaty outstretched palm and he reaches down with the other and unzips the latter's tight jeans. Lucas breathing comes out in ragged gasps and he throws his head back as Eliott gropes Lucas' butt through his jeans, catching him off guard. Lucas brings his arms up to Eliott's neck hooking his legs securely around the older man's hips.

They both undressed to their boxers.

Eliott smiles softly at the younger man before dipping down and kissing his chest and stomach, going lower and lower. Lucas arched his back with a loud moan, twisting his fingers in the sheets, at the feel of warm lips on his skin.  
Eliott hooks his fingers under the elastic band of Lucas' boxers, easing them down the younger man's legs. His large hands caress the skin of Lucas' thighs, goosebumps raising at the touch. He dips lower and began sucking hickeys into Lucas' thighs. He lifted Lucas' legs and threw them over his own shoulders, settling himself in between them. He looked up at Lucas, whose eyes were closed and his mouth was open wide letting out small gasps. Eliott snuck his hands around Lucas' legs, placing them over Lucas' abdomen, before gently kissing the skin. Lucas moaned loudly, even louder than before.   
As Eliott continued to kiss Lucas' abdomen, he decided on going lower but didn't get a chance to as Lucas tangled his fingers into Eliott's hair and keeping him in place. His pants were getting louder once Eliott started kissing his abdomen again. 

"When did you get so sensitive here?" Eliott asked as he gently pressed his hands down on Lucas' abdomen. The younger boy gasped, clothing harder on the sheets between his hand. pleased, Eliott did it again - this time Lucas arched his back, a whine escaping his lips. 

"So sensitive." Eliott chuckled, keeping his hand on Lucas' abdomen as he kissed his way downward. Lucas was so turned on he was unable to form a coherent sentence so he went with high pitched whining and nodding. It felt so good.  
Eliott stopped sucking on the skin, and instead took Lucas' hard member in between his hands.

Before Lucas fully knows what is happening, Eliott's hand was around him, stroking up and down, the hand on his abdomen taking a moment to massage it softly, before tightening again, in time with a particular skillful twist of Eliott's other hand twisting around Lucas' member. The latter moans out, the noise slightly strangled from the pressure on his abdomen. Eliott just continues to stroke him. 

Lucas whines, he needed Eliott so much. He was about to beg Eliott for it when suddenly the older man's wet tongue licked around his hole. The muscle was tight from the lack of sexual activity in the past months. Eliott's fingers outlined Lucas' hole before sticking his pointer finger halfway in causing Lucas to curse out. Eliott began moving his finger in and out at a gentle but quick pace. He adds a second finger after a minute, hearing Lucas give off a sharp gasp. He stops the movement of his fingers, only to have Lucas slap his arm and urge him to go on. So Eliott continues, purposefully avoiding Lucas' prostate. Every time he barely misses it, Lucas whines, begging him to just do it, but Eliott doesn't listen. After a few minutes, Eliott adds his third finger, stretching Lucas in the most pleasurable way possible. The younger boy moans, writhing around on the bed and slamming his hips back on Eliott's fingers. The older man knows Lucas is ready, but he wants to tease him a little more first, so he runs his fingers over the boy's prostate. Lucas cries out, forcing himself back on Eliott's fingers. Lucas was getting stretched on three of Eliott's fingers knuckle deep into himself as he grinded back onto them.

"Please, Alpha." Lucas blushes furiously, trying his hardest to keep Eliott moving. 

Eliott grins broadly. He moved his fingers away from Lucas' tight hole, the latter whining at the sudden emptiness. The older man crawled back up so that he could kiss his omega. Lucas let go of the sheets and instead tangled them into Eliott's hair, pulling at the roots, making Eliott moan into his mouth. Lucas moans into the kiss as he feels Eliott's hard member pressed against his own. Eliott thrust his hips against Lucas', still kissing the younger man. Lucas whined, wanting to feel Eliott so badly. With every clothed thrust, Lucas met the older man with his own hips.  
Then, Eliott pulled away from the kiss and sat up. He took off his jeans and boxers, pulling off his shirt afterward. Lucas admired the sight of his alpha's naked body. He licked his bottom lip and bit down on it. He was so incredibly turned on by his alpha. Eliott spits in the palm of his hand and jerked his cock a few times before lining himself up with the older boy.

"You do want me to-" Lucas was cut off when Eliott shook his head. No, he didn't need Lucas to suck him. He needed to feel his fiance's beautiful body against his and feel Lucas around him.

"Are you ready?" Eliott whispered.

Lucas nods rapidly and pushes his hips back, hoping Eliott will get the hint. He does, slowly thrusting into the older boy. He bottoms out quickly, making Lucas moan as their hips pressed together. After a while, Lucas indicates that he is ready. Slowly and steadily Eliott starts gaining the peace, pulling out and then pushing back in again. Lucas can't look away from his face. How desperate Eliott looks. How needy to bury himself between Lucas' thighs, full of primal need to push and thrust until there's no space left. Until they are so closely tangled together it is impossible to tell where one ends and the other begins.

The stretch was painful but so good, Lucas' moans and whimpers were all you could hear. His eyes squeeze shut before he blinks them open again, Eliott's hands on either side of his head, chest against his. "Fuck, baby." Eliott hissed, slamming all the way into him. Lucas moans loudly, breathing labored. He couldn't stop moaning with every thrust into him.

Eliott's eyes widen as he watches Lucas being fucked into oblivion, body meeting the older man's, moving with every thrust so the headboard is lightly knocking against the wall. He slams into his omega harder because fuck he needs to come like he needs to breathe. Then Lucas' eyes widen and squeeze shut, a loud moan on his lips. Eliott had hit his prostate and his eyes roll back into his head a little, a strangled gasp coming from him.

Lucas' cock throbs in between himself and Eliott as the sound coming from him echoed through the room, Eliott's moans becoming more urgent. Eliott grabs at the sheets, panting, taking everything Lucas has to give to him. Lucas pants, open-mouthed, as Eliott's fist slide over his cock, twisting and squeezing. Lucas moans softly, just as Eliott brushes against Lucas' prostate once again, Eliott's hand squeezing his cock, and Lucas gasps, shuddering.

Lucas whimpers softly, seeming to know what's coming. Eliott continues to thrust onto Lucas' prostate, making the younger boy scream into his alpha's chest. Lucas whimpered brokenly as he was clutching at Eliott's back harshly, making Eliott groan.

Eliott squeezes his eyes shut as Lucas rolled his hips, enjoying the sounds coming from the younger man.

"M'gonna come," Lucas pants, starting to writhe, hand tightening on Eliott's back, other hand gripping onto Eliott's hair tightly. Eliott grabs onto Lucas' waist and holds him in place. Lucas whines at the action, wanting to move so he could feel more of his alpha inside him. He looks at Eliott as if asking for permission. Eliott doesn't know what for, but nods, his breath totally leaving him as Lucas lean up to kiss him. Eliott shudders, whimpering the omega's name, hips bucking into Lucas even harder. Eliott was obviously getting close too, thrusts getting sloppier, and he's practically fucking Lucas into the mattress with every slap of his hips, Lucas' moans vibrating sinfully on Eliott's mouth.

Before Lucas could warn Eliott any further, he came hard, thick ropes of come spurting over his abs. Eliott moaned loudly as Lucas' walls clenched tightly around his member. He slammed his hips into repeatedly through the aftershocks. A moan leaving him as he sees Lucas' eyes roll into the back of his head. His lip parted as he let out a whine, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. His fingers dug into Eliott's back, trying to hold himself together as everything became too much. Too much pleasure. But, gosh, did he love it.

Suddenly, Eliott thrusts back into the wrecked Lucas who's eyes are closed tight. Lucas mewls softly, squirming. 

"Lucas," Eliott moan as he feels himself getting close. Lucas opens his eyes to see Eliott's lust-filled eyes. Lucas could tell the alpha was getting closer, but he could hardly get himself to care as a tightness formed in his lower abdomen. He was gonna come again. And if Eliott wasn't as close as him, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back enough to come at the same time as his alpha.

Eliott leans down to Lucas' neck as he suddenly came, biting down on the soft sweaty skin, surprised when Lucas came alongside him. The omega's walls clenching tighter around his member. The bite had sent Lucas over the edge, shaking at the feeling of coming twice that night. The writhing boy cries at the overstimulation, Eliott slamming into him roughly, fucking him into the mattress. He threw his head, burying it into the sheets. Eliott grabs him by the hair, pulling him up slightly so that he could kiss the younger boy.  
Lucas' muscles tense, fists clenching. Then he's letting out a sound close to a scream, setting Eliott off, coming inside the younger man as well. "Oh my- _Lucas, fuck_ ," Eliott moans as he boy buries himself deep within him completely, filling his omega up. 

Lucas slumps down onto the bed and Eliott cradles him. The latter kisses Lucas' neck and the boy smiles.  
They were laying chest on chest as they both calmed down, their breaths slowly getting back to normal. Being very tired, Eliott used the rest of his strength to leave hickeys all over Lucas' neck and shoulder. The younger boy moaned but was soon followed by a whine. Eliott was still buried deep inside him, moving ever so slightly whenever the older man would find a new place to mark the omega up. 

Eliott did not attend on pulling out of the younger boy at all, he was gonna go to sleep buried inside his omega. Just the thought had Eliott moaning again. He finally reached his mark, the one he had given Lucas when they mated. He ran his tongue over the mark, making Lucas moan. "I've missed you." Eliott moaned as he started softly sucking on the mark. 

"I've missed you, too" 


	13. Jeudi 10:08 - Canceled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !Short!

When Lucas woke up, Eliott was already awake. They were facing each other, foreheads pressed together. Lucas looked up at Eliott, who's eyes were watching the younger boy closely. His eyes shined with adoration and love, which had Lucas' heart swell with pride. This man loved him. This man was gonna marry him.   
Lucas smiled before leaning up to kiss his fiance, his mouth open and ready to make out with his other half - just as a shot of pain struck through his spine. He closed his eyes and shut his mouth once again, trying to keep in a whine. Eliott only chuckled at the omega's pained face. Lucas let out a groan, which only made Eliott laugh more. "Are you sore?" 

"Of course." Lucas breathed shakily, opening his eyes again. He continued where he left off, leaning up to kiss Eliott. "I was fucked so well last night." He whispered seductively. Eliott moaned at his choice of wording, with a smirk playing on lips, tangling his hand into Lucas' hair and pulling him in for a kiss. Their tongues danced together while Eliott's hand pulled at Lucas' roots to get a moan out of the younger man.

"You enjoyed it?" Eliott asked as they pulled apart. The question had the omega chuckling, but immediately stopped when he saw Eliott's serious eyes. "Of course, I enjoyed it. I always enjoy it with you." He leaned up to kiss the older man again, but Eliott lightly pushed him away.

"It's been a while." He whispered. Lucas narrowed his eyebrows at Eliott's statement. Yes, it had been a while.

"It has. And it was amazing." Lucas assured him, not quite understanding where Eliott was going at. He tried to kiss his alpha but was since again met with a hand against his chest that pushed him away.

"Why can't I kiss you?" 

"You're not forcing yourself onto me because you know I want you, right?" The question took Lucas by surprise.

"Of course not, Eliott." Lucas cupped Eliott's cheek in his hand, bringing the older man's eyes to meet his own. "I would never do that, it wouldn't be fair on either of us."

Before Eliott could say anything else, Lucas had smashed their lips together. Eliott wanted to pull away, but didn't, as it felt too good.

Lucas pulled away when his phone suddenly rang, signaling he had gotten a message. He took his phone, much to Eliott's discomfort. The older man groaned but held back a complaint when Lucas small faltered and was replaced with shock followed by fear. 

"Fuck, it's over 10! I should've been at school an hour ago!" He pushed himself away from Eliott to sit up and went to check his alarm clock. Then he looked at his fiance, a frown on his face. "Did you turn my alarm off?"

When Eliott didn't answer right away, Lucas raised his voice. "Did you turn my alarm off, Eliott?"

"Your professor texted, the first lesson is canceled." Eliott quickly answered. "Go to your messages." 

Lucas did, a frown on his phone as he pulled up the chat including every one of his classmates. "Oh..." He whispered lowly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You freaked out." Eliott chuckled at the small pout leaving Lucas' mouth. Lucas laid his phone back on his nightstand before returning to his position hovering over his fiance.

"Why don't I show you just how sorry I am?" Lucas asked as he let his hand slide down Eliott's still naked body, going in an unbearable slow pace. His hand stopped when it reached its goal, Eliott's already hard and undressed member. 

"I think a proper apology is in its place." Eliott whispered, tangling his hands into Lucas' hair again and bringing him down in a kiss. 


	14. Samedi 08:27 - First kiss

Eliott had gone to sleep the night before happier than ever. Today was his and his amazing fiance's 7th first kiss anniversary. 7 years! Eliott would never get over how far they've come together. He was excited. So excited he could hardly sleep, he kept on staring at the sleeping omega beside him, like he was his entire world. Which is exactly what Lucas is, Eliott's entire world. He was just as excited about this anniversary as their wedding. 

He had planned the entire evening out since Lucas did it last year, it was Eliott's turn. Obviously, they were gonna go to petite ceinture, but that wasn't until later that evening. He wanted them to eat dinner there, so he had prepared a basket with food which he gave to Yann so that he could get it to petite ceinture a few minutes before they arrived. 

Lucas was just as excited as Eliott, he just fell asleep easily, so the time would go by and make the next day come faster. The light of the day was always them kissing under the night sky as they had finished dinner. Eliott would hold him like he always has dose, with just as much grace and love as back then. Lucas never got tired of it. 

As Lucas rolled onto his back, Eliott sighed in disappointment. He loved watching Lucas sleep. So now that he couldn't, he instead moved closer to the younger male and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, placing his hands firmly on Lucas' stomach, massaging it softly; the action making Lucas purr.   
Lucas had gotten overly sensitive on his lower abdomen, which Eliott would tease the omega about and say it had become a new kink. It always made Lucas blush furiously and then slap Eliott's arm harshly. 

"Mornin'" Lucas whispered, his voice deep and hoarse from just waking up. Eliott continued to massage the soft skin around Lucas' belly, nuzzling his face closer into Lucas' neck. "Morning, my beautiful fiance." Lucas giggled, getting tickled by Eliott's hair on his neck.

He turned around in Eliott's arms, coming face to face with the older man. They smiled at each other for a while, before Lucas leaned up to peck the older man's lips, but Eliott pulled away before Lucas could do so.

"No, no, young man." Eliott chuckled lightly at Lucas' disappointed face. "As of this moment for seven years ago, we had not had our first kiss yet. So you'll have to 'till tonight." 

Lucas groaned, rolling his eyes before pushing Eliott onto his back, settling himself onto the older man's stomach. "Fine. But then you won't be getting your gift until tomorrow morning." 

Eliott faked gasped, before laughing. "You say that every year, but you always get too excited to actually go through with it." Lucas rolled his eyes, carefully rolling his hips too, teasing the older man. "Maybe. But this year is different." He then slides off of Eliott's lap, purposely grinding his ass against the older man's member. The latter groaned, but stopped himself and remembered his plan. No kisses until tonight.

Eliott and Lucas started the day off like any other, they stood in the kitchen, dancing and fooling around each other while making breakfast. Then they would feed each other the food, Lucas sitting onto Eliott's lap with an arm thrown around the older man's shoulder to keep himself from falling off. Eliott had his own arm secure around Lucas' waist, looking up at his omega as he was fed the food. 

Afterward, they took a bath. At this point, Eliott was finding it very hard to keep his hands to himself. Lucas wasn't showering like he usually would. He swayed his hips to his own humming, letting his hands travel all over his body to wash it, making Eliott go insane when they reached his lower parts. He massaged his own cheeks, rubbing soap onto hem before letting the hot water rinse it off. He did the same around his member, knowing very well that Eliott was watching him. "Aren't you gonna shower, my love," Lucas asked, as he finished up and stepped out of the shower, leaving Eliott to watch the water run down the spot Lucas had just been standing.

Next up, Eliott had planned on taking Lucas out for lunch, nothing too special, just some Mexican fajitas followed by a cup of hot chocolate and a shared chocolate muffin. They talked and laughed for almost two hours, only adding more hot chocolates to the bill as time went by. Eliott smiled every time Lucas would mention their upcoming wedding. Small hints in the conversation, like when Lucas told he had ordered flowers to Eliott, he would quickly mention, "If you like them, maybe we could have the same for or wedding." Eliott smiled more than he ever had before.

As they left the cafe, they intertwined their hands and walked around town for a while. They went out shopping, to cut it short. They went into a few clothing shops, buying themselves some for their trip tomorrow and some for daily wear. They walked into a few bookstores, buying a few books to pass time with. Eliott bought Lucas a book the younger man had been wanting for some time now. Lucas squealed in excitement about it, giving him a long hug as a thank you. Eliott could only smile.

They walked into an art shop, where Eliott took his sweet time looking at all the pencils and art supplies there was in the store. Lucas adored how passionate Eliott was about his art, he could always make time pass with it. So Lucas didn't mind spending almost an hour inside the shop, satisfied with Eliott's happy smile as he pointed at everything he wished he had. Lucas wanted to buy him something, in exchange for the book Eliott had bought him. So he went up behind the older man, wrapped his arms tightly around his waist and rested his chin on the taller man's shoulder, the whispering softly into his ear. "Why don't you find something you really, really want, then I'll happily buy it for you." Eliott felt a shiver run down his spine, quietly shaking his head.

"You don't need to." He whispered as he placed a sketching book back to where it stood before. Lucas searched the room to make sure no one was looking before licking onto the sensitive skin on Eliott's neck and sucking onto it till he had made a hickey. "No, but I want to." 

Eliott tried his best to hold back a moan, finding it really inappropriate to do this in a store, so he lightly pushed Lucas away from him, nudging the younger man with a smile on his lips. He kissed the top of Lucas' head before continuing his search through the store. 

In the end, Lucas bought Eliott a new sketchbook and a few pricey pencils. The front of the sketchbook was what caught Eliott's eye. It was blank, like any of the pages inside the book, but still had a hard surface like cardboard. On the edges were thick black lines, making it look like a frame. Perfectly designed to draw one's very own cover on the book. Eliott already had a few ideas of what he wanted on the front.

They continued further down the streets, almost reaching petite ceinture. It was getting darker, the day following perfectly as Eliott had planed. Out of the corner of his eye, through the darkness, he could see a dark figure leave the place.

Yann. It had to be Yann. 

Lucas didn't see him, though, as he was too caught up in snuggling his face into Eliott's arm, loving the comfort of having his alpha's arm wrapped around his shoulders. He sighed happily when Eliott ran a hand through his hair, tugging it so that Lucas automatically would look up at the taller man. Eliott was smiling down at him, and Lucas really wanted to just lean up and kiss his alpha's lips. 

"I don't think I want this day to end," Eliott whispered into Lucas' hair. Lucas giggled and looked ahead of the road. He could see the gate into petite ceinture, all the memories and moments they've had in there flashing before his eyes. He smiled, feeling Eliott's arm tighten around his shoulders. 

"if it doesn't, we won't get to celebrate it next year. Or any other year. We won't even get married." Lucas chuckled, looking at the older man's face. Eliott was frowning, obviously not happy with that answer. Lucas laughed loudly, slipping out of Eliott's grip and walking ahead of the older man. He turned around while continuing walking, reaching a hand out to Eliott as they neared the gate. 

He opened the doors behind him, smiling at his fiance while doing so, Eliott gladly intertwining their hands as they stepped inside. They smiled at each other as they made their way towards their spot, not breaking eye contact at any moment before they finally reached their destination. 

Eliott grabbed all of their shopping bags, placing them under the bridge where he saw the basket Yann had brought. He picked it up and walked back into the light, where Lucas was awaiting him. Lucas smiled when his eyes landed on the basket in Eliott's hand.   
Lucas took Eliott's hand, while the latter placed the basket on the ground. He then took his others hand into his own, intertwining them in front of their chest, more than ready to recreate their first kiss. 

Eliott was too impatient, smashing their lips together before Lucas could do anything. He didn't care though, he had been wanting Eliott's kiss all day, relief washing over him as he finally got what he wanted. Eliott was going hard on his lips, making him moan into the kiss. Lucas tangled his fingers into Eliott's hair, pulling at the roots slightly and tip-toeing so he could reach his fiance's lips easier, deepening the kiss. Eliott had to take a step back to not have them falling onto the ground, making Lucas giggle. And all Eliott could do was chuckle in response. 

"Skip dinner?" Lucas managed to whisper between kisses, getting impatient with want and lust. He needed right now was to feel Eliott. 

"No, can't do that." Eliott chuckled, shaking his head. He placed his hand on Lucas' chest, right over his heart, feeling his fiance's heartbeat against his palm. It was the most comforting feeling he had ever experienced.

"We've got all night, baby." He whispered before kissing the younger man again, giving him a few pecks on the lips before pulling away completely. "All night."


	15. Dimanche 09:56 - Morning after

Lucas was in the kitchen making breakfast when the clock struck 10. He had only been up for a few minutes, but he wanted to have breakfast ready for Eliott when he woke up. His gift for his fiance was placed in the middle of the table. He felt jittery like his entire body was on fire. 

They had quite the night. Eating dinner was harder then Lucas thought it would be, with his erection growing inside his pants and Eliott staring at him so intensely. While waiting, Lucas suggested that they should get married there, which Eliott could only laugh at.   
When Eliott finally finished eating, Lucas practically threw himself at the older man, knowing very well that Eliott had been teasing him with his slow eating.   
So, obviously, they had to go home, before they took it too far. And, it was a long way home, Lucas said so himself. With at least 6 different shopping bags each and a basket with some not eaten food, while still trying to make out with every wall they reached to push each other against. 

Now, as Lucas finished the breakfast, he remembered every gentle touch Eliott made last night. He ran his finger over the sensitive skin of his neck, imagining his fingers as Eliott's from last night, the action flashing in front of his eyes as he did so. He continued the trails of Eliott's touch, down his arm, circling on his wrist before running them down his stomach, pushing down onto his abdomen, as the last touch before cumming the night before.

As he placed the breakfast onto the table, a pair of strong arms reached around him from behind. He leaned into the touch, feeling Eliott snuggle his nose into Lucas' neck, burying his face. he let out a long tired sigh.

"Is someone tired?" Lucas chuckled, wanting to turn around in the older man's arms but couldn't with the tightness in the latter's grip. At some point, he even had to keep himself steady on the counter to not fall forward with all of Eliott's weight on him. He chuckled again when he heard the older man groan.

"Can we skip the trip?" Eliott whispered. 

"Aren't I supposed to be the one complaining?" Lucas giggled as he finally was able to turn around and wrap his arms around the taller man's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Eliott did not respond to Lucas' question, instead, he buried himself deeper into the younger man's chest. 

"Would it help if I said your gift is ready for you?" Lucas then whispered into Eliott's ear after a few minutes of silence. Eliott looked up in a flash, a wide smile spread across his face. "Very much, yes!" He answered excitedly, pulling away from the latter to walk around the table and to the chairs on the other side. He was practically bouncing in his seat when Lucas finally joined him on the other side with two glasses of juice. 

"You know, usually I wouldn't let you open your present before eating breakfast, but I think I can make an exception this one time," Lucas says as he hands the present over to the excited man, who hadn't even looked at his food since he came into the kitchen. He grabbed his present, being quick to pull the gift wrapping paper off when he suddenly remembered Lucas was still in the room. He looked at the younger man, waiting for permission to actually open the present. Lucas only smiles, leaning over to kiss Eliott. As he pulled away, he grabbed his fork and started eating the egg, watching Eliott carefully as he unwrapped the rest of the present. 

Lucas could only let out a few chuckles as he continued to watch the older man unwrap his present like he was like a child on Christmas, like a ray of sunshine just ready to get presents. 

When he finally had removed all the gift wrapping paper, he found himself face to face with a black leather box, much like the one he himself had bought Lucas when he proposed. His head ran over a few things it could be, the most obvious one being an engagement ring since Eliott had yet to be wearing one. So, the fact that he was surprised when it revealed to be exactly what he thought, was beyond ridiculous.

"Can't have people think you're still available, right?" Lucas said, only then Eliott realized the younger man had moved his chair closer, now hovering over Eliott as the latter continued on admiring the ring. It was beautiful, no other words could describe it. At least that was what Eliott thought.   
He took the silver ring into his hand, being careful about slipping it on as if it would break. Lucas stopped him, taking the ring into one hand and Eliott's hand into the other. He slid the ring onto Eliott's ring finger, giving it a soft, gentle kiss. He then locked eyes with Eliott, who was smiling widely at the younger man. Sure, they were already engaged, but it felt so much better now that both of them could show that off. Now that both of them were wearing _rings_.

Eliott took some extra time studying the ring, looking over the golden line and silver stone in the middle of it, shining in the light coming off the lamp. It was two different rings that seemed to match so perfectly together, golden and silver. Lucas' golden ring had a silver stripe with its one silver stone in the middle, making their rings look like a well thought through design, made just for them.

One piece of the other, always a part of each other. 

When he looked at Lucas again, the younger man was smiling at him, one of those smiles that made Eliott's knees go weak. He melted into Lucas' touch, always loving how warm and gentle the latter's hand felt around his own. He felt truly at home. 

"I love you." Eliott whispered, only just managing the words through his lips before smashing them onto Lucas'. The latter didn't even have time to say the words back, being more than happy to kiss him. But also, actions told more than a thousand words.

"How much time before meeting the others?" Eliott whispered, his voice dark and filled with lust. He stood up, leaning closer to Lucas who had to lean back in response. Lucas kept his hands on Eliott's cheeks, trying to pull him closer than they already were, never getting enough of Eliott against him. 

"Plenty of time," Lucas answered, standing up and guiding the two of them into their bedroom.


	16. Dimanche 14:24 - Une famille

So Lucas or Eliott did not want to go on the trip. The only reason they had left their bed after their little heated moment, was that the gang kept calling them. _Have you got beer for the drive, snacks, food, and candy?_ Can't somebody else bring something too? Why did they have to buy everything? 

"We can't drink beer while driving, what if we were stopped by the police?" Lucas reasoned, Eliott chuckled beside him. Basile argued, the driver wasn't gonna drink, _obviously._ So, Lucas and Basile started bickering back and forth, until Basile took complete control of the argument, babbling non-stop for ten minutes. Lucas laid the phone away after two minutes, turning his microphone off, looking at Eliott with an amused expression. Eliott laughed loudly, leaning forward to capture the younger man in a kiss. 

Afterward, they had actually eaten their breakfast, which had gotten cold over the two hours it had taken them to leave the bed. Eliott went into the shower, getting ready as Lucas cleaned the dishes. He had looked at thee non-eaten food as he threw it in the trashcan, immediately dropping the plate as all of the food he had just eaten came back up. He leaned over the sink, vomiting every single meal he has had the past days. The taste and feeling were horrible, he had to sit down to not pass out on the floor. 

Eliott had run into the kitchen, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still damps from the shower. He had run to Lucas' side, as the younger man held his head in his sweaty hands, trying to keep himself from throwing up even more. He failed, except, this time he ran to the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. 

As soon as the sickness had come, it went away again. Eliott wasn't much too excited about going on the trip when Lucas was sick, and even though Lucas didn't want to go, he assisted on being completely fine. He was fine, he didn't feel like throwing up again any time soon at the least.

Now, as they stood outside of Basile and Daphne's apartment, waiting for the rest to arrive, Eliott told the gang about Lucas throwing up not less than 2 hours ago. Lucas was talking to Imane and Manon, discussing something Eliott wasn't able to hear.   
Yann was the first to ask what was wrong, Eliott shrugged it off, saying he had thrown up and then immediately felt better. Neither of the boys had a chance to ask more when Alexia and Emma finally showed up, as the last ones to arrive. 

They all went into the van, the girls sitting in the back, the boys in the front. Lucas had his chair turned around so he could talk with the girls, leaving the rest of the boys to talk. Eliott looked at his fiance through the rear-view mirror, smiling as the younger man laughed at a joke Emma had made. 

At some point during the car ride, Lucas had turned back around to the boys, leaning his head against Eliott's shoulder, quickly falling asleep. Eliott chuckled at the younger man. 

Yann was driving the van, seeing as he had been the one to get a ride for this trip. 

Eliott had to carry Lucas into the bedroom when they arrived, not wanting to wake him up. It's not like Lucas was behind on sleep, but he wasn't entirely ahead of it either. It had been harder to sleep lately, Lucas thought Eliott hadn't noticed, but nothing went by Eliott when it came to Lucas, so _obviously_ he knew.   
Afterward, he had gone down to the others, catching up with Papi and just relaxing after a long car ride. Papi had asked what was wrong with Lucas, in which Eliott merely said he was tired.

They girls, minus Emma, were making dinner when Lucas woke up. Emma was watching at the kitchen table, drinking a beer while keeping up a conversation with all of them. Lucas offered his help, in which Daphne immediately said he could cut the vegetables and get the thing ready to make a dish. Lucas nodded, quickly getting to work since he was getting very hungry and needed food fast. 

The rest of the boys were outside, getting wood for a bonfire. They had been arguing earlier the day, whether it was a good idea or not to have a bonfire, in the end, they decide to do it. The boys hadn't even seen Lucas was up until they all were sitting outside and eating the dinner. Basile was the one to ask if they shouldn't wake up Lucas, in which the girls had looked at him like he was a lost puppy and pointed to Lucas, who was sitting four seats away from him. Lucas had thrown his hands in the air with a laugh, as the rest of the boys too realized he was there. 

Eliott was the most shocked one. He had gone to check on Lucas merely an hour ago. To him, it looked like Lucas had still been in the bed but soon realized he probably wasn't. He wanted to say something, but Basile's laugh cut him off. Basile starting joking around, his Papi taking with a few of the girls.

Emma and Imane, who were the only girls between Lucas and Eliott, moved a few seats so that Lucas could sit beside the older man. The latter immediately threw an arm around the younger man, pulling him closer. 

"How are you feeling?" Eliott whispered into Lucas' ear. Lucas frowned but quickly replaced it with a smile. "I'm fine."   
Papi had come out with marshmallows, while Daphne and Basile carried hot chocolates.

They all sat in silence for a while, watching the fire burn down the wood 'till it became ashes. By then, it was dark, probably around midnight and everyone was tired. Even Lucas, who felt like every single part of was on lockdown and all he could do was sleep. 

Eliott even questioned the younger man, seeing Lucas' eyes getting heavy. Okay, so now, Eliott was getting worried. Lucas was most definitely sick. Either that or he had gotten a lot less sleep than what Eliott had come to believe. 

Lucas merely laughed, because sure, he was tired, but nothing was wrong. Eliott was just overreacting. "I'm fine."


	17. Lundi 07:35 - Notre Propre Famille

Lucas had woken up earlier than the others. Eliott and Lucas had shared a bed, so the younger man had to be careful when he left to not wake the latter up. He left the room quietly, continuing to tip-toe around the house to not wake anyone up. 

He came to the kitchen, looking over the food, feeling slightly hungry. At the same time, he thought he should wait for the rest to wake up. Before he could close the fridge completely, an awful smell reached his nostrils, an immediate feeling of vomit coming up his throat left him running towards the nearest bathroom. 

If it had been just a room further away, he wouldn't have made it in time. The bathroom was well cleaned and smelled nice, even after Basile had been in there, so Lucas did not feel the need to throw any more up after his first round. Though, as he stood up, he had to bend back down to the toilet, trying his best to keep his long fluffy hair away from his face. It felt like his entire stomach had just been ripped away and all that was left was an awful taste and tears trailing down his cheeks. 

Someone knocked on the bathroom door, and it took everything left inside of Lucas to stand up and open the door for the person to come in, only to be met face to face with Basile's Papi. 

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Lucas felt bad, even if he hadn't. Papi didn't need to come to help him, he simply threw up. 

"It's alright, I heard you throwing up. Are you feeling okay?" 

Lucas hadn't really spoken to Papi since they arrived, with him waking up late last night, so this was the first time he had really heard him speak. He sounded so much like last time they were here, but his way of speaking sounded so different. 

"I'm fine. It's only the second time it has happened. I just vomit and then I'm good once again afterward." 

Papi looked at him with a puzzled expression, a deep frown. "Second time?" He questioned, not exactly the question Lucas had expected him to ask.

"Well, it is actually the fifth, but don't tell Eliott that." Lucas had to laugh, he felt awkward at the moment, with vomit at the corner of his mouth and probably a horrible breath. 

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Papi asked, leading them both into the kitchen where he prepared a glass of water for Lucas. The latter thanked him, sipping the water a little at a time to get rid of the taste in his mouth.

"Barely a week, really. It's nothing," Lucas answered as he gulped the rest of the water down, setting it down on the table. 

"You're an omega, right?" Lucas was taken aback by the question. Yes, he was an omega, so what-

"You don't think I'm..." He trailed off, standing up. "No, it's just a little vomit."

"I'm not saying it is, but morning sickness is a natural part of pregnancy. I would check, just to be sure." Papi stood up too, walking to the fridge to get the thing ready to make breakfast. Lucas did not move any further, too afraid of what he was gonna do if he went up to Eliott.

"Your scared, I get that. You're right, It could just be a little sickness." Lucas hadn't even realized he was talking to him until the older man came up behind him with a picture frame. "Jeannette didn't want to believe it either, but then she took a test and afterward, she was so happy." The picture was of Papi's wife during pregnancy, maybe around 30 weeks. "I've never seen her happier." Papi finished, putting the picture onto the counter.

"Didn't... Didn't you freak out? Like, weren't you scared?" Lucas was defiantly scared, and he wasn't even sure if he was pregnant or not. 

"People who aren't scared are barely people or just foolish. Being scared means you care, and care is exactly what a baby needs." Papi had continued on making the breakfast, only looking at Lucas once as the boy had not moved an inch. 

"How far away are the doctor?" Lucas decided to ask, maybe he could get an appointment right away so that the others wouldn't find out.

"Oh, there are no doctors around here, but I can buy a pregnancy test with me back from the store, if you want?" He looked at Lucas, expecting an answer.

"Y-yea, that'll be great." He whispered, barely loud enough for Papi to hear. He smiled at Lucas, returning to the breakfast.

Lucas turned to walk away, but stopped himself, turning back around to Papi, "Umm... Thank you. Really... I appreciate your help." He thanked him, only turning away when Papi had given him a smile in response.

It was around dinner when Papi went to the store, they had run out of toilet paper faster than the man had expected. He had given Lucas a reassuring smile when he left.  
It had been quite a day, working around on the farm, but they had fun, laughing and playing around together whenever they could, always finding something stupid to joke about, like the horrible smell. Eliott had taken a picture of the other boys as they had foolishly dropped an entire wheelbarrow full of horse dropping. Eliott had promised Lucas would not have to pick up one single horse dropping, so Lucas merely watched as the rest of the gang nearly gagged at the horrible smell while cleaning up the mess they had made. 

Now, they were all preparing for dinner. Papi had come home right as they finished the dish, pulling Lucas to the side quietly. He gave the younger man the test, giving him a small smile before returning to the kitchen and putting the groceries in place and helping set the table. Lucas looked at the two sets of tests in his hand. He looked back at his friends, who were all sitting down around the table, starting dinner without him. Perfect, that gave him plenty of time to take the test.   
He looked at Eliott for a while longer. Was he ready to have a child?   
Yes, with Eliot, he was more than ready.

Lucas had gone to the bathroom when Eliott had asked where his fiance had disappeared to. Everyone shrugged, except Papi who said he had gone to the toilet, not mentioning the real reason why he went there. 

Lucas was shaking as he took the test, waiting impatiently for the results to appear on the small stick. Every kind of negative thought ran around his head, making him feel dizzy. His foot was tapping the floor, making an even more nerve-wracking sound echo in the bathroom, even worse than complete silence.  
As time had passed, he shakily took the test, looking it over with teary eyes. He was emotional, for whatever result would appear on the stick. 

After fifteen minutes, Eliott considered going after Lucas to check if he was okay. It was unusual for someone to be in the bathroom for so long, especially for Lucas. But he stayed in his seat when he heard the bathroom door open and close again, followed by a pair of footsteps.

He was offered some more to eat, he wasn't gonna decline that. As he got some more on his plate, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders from behind. He could feel Lucas' nose bury itself into his hair, taking in Eliott's scent. The latter started eating again, thinking Lucas would just give him a quick kiss and then sit down, but the younger man stayed put, not moving an inch. Nobody seemed to notice as they all were deep into their separated conversations, expect for Papi, who was looking at Lucas expectantly. Eliott frowned, even more confused than before. He was about to say something when Lucas brought something in front of his face, just close enough for Eliott to make out what it was, but he was still left confused. 

"What-" He was about to ask further when Lucas' stifled laughed interrupted him. 

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Two clear red lines. Lucas could only focus on those lines, they told him he was pregnant. Like, actually pregnant. Every possible sound around him faded out as he looked at _those two lines_. They basically changed everything, yet, nothing at the same time. 

He had to double-check, Papi had bought two after all. 

Only to be met by another pair of red lines, a shaky breath leaving him; whether because he was relieved or terrified, he did not know. A tear fell from his eye, and he wiped it away with a laugh.  
He was pregnant. Actually pregnant. A baby was growing inside of him, and it wasn't gonna leave for a long time. And when it did, he would be a father. Eliott and him would-be parents. 

He left the bathroom with one stick in his hand, holding onto it for dear life. He was deciding whether to tell Eliott now or wait for them to be alone. He decided on the first since it would be a great opportunity to tell the others too. Then, he and Eliott would have the rest of the night for themselves to celebrate. 

He had gone into the kitchen, watching as Eliott put some more food onto his plate and slowly start eating. Yann smiled at him as he entered the room, before returning to his conversation with Arthur and Alexia. 

He wrapped his arms around the older man's shoulders, as the latter started eating again. Lucas did not move, only continuing to breathe in Eliott's wonderful scent. He could feel Eliott move his head around to look at the others, lastly on Papi who was watching them carefully. He wanted to smile at him, tell him he was right, but Eliott had to be the first to know. So he brought the test in front of Eliott's face, in hope that maybe he didn't need to say anything. "What-" 

Lucas cut him off, smiling softly to himself as he whispered into Eliott's ear. "I'm pregnant."

Eliott heard him, but he didn't let himself think much of it as his eyes landed in the two red lines on the stick. Pregnant? pregnant! 

"No." He choked on a sob. "No." He repeated as he stood up, turning his face towards Lucas' smiling face. "Yes?" He asked with et another sob, his smile going wide as Lucas nodded. "No!" He laughed, pulling Lucas into tight hug and sweeper him off his feet. He laughed into Lucas' chest, as he heard the younger choke a sob with his own laughter. Lucas was pregnant! _His_ Lucas was carrying _his_ child.

He sat the two of them down on the ground, where he placed Lucas onto his lap and pulled him as close as possible. He sobbed into Lucas' chest, hearing the younger man do the same into his hair. Then, Lucas pulled away, capturing Eliott's lips with his own.

It's not slow, Lucas licks into Eliott's mouth almost immediately so eagerly that it makes the latter moan. Eliott kisses him right back, greedy for kisses now more than ever. Lucas' lips are softer than ever, his kisses more sensually than ever. Eliott loves them both, his fiance and his baby. He loves them more than anything, and he can't wait to raise a kid with this wonderful man that he soon will be able to call his husband. The father of his child.

* * *

"No!" Yann had heard Eliott exclaim before pulling Lucas off his feet into a hug, swinging him around on the kitchen floor, laughing happily. He had to look to his side, where he saw the other's stare at them with confusion. What was going on?

Manon, who had been sitting beside Lucas' empty seat, took the stick Lucas had dropped when Eliott stood up. She looked at it, only recognizing it from the commercials the streamed on tv. She turned her head to Imane, who looked at the test in confusion before smiling widely to herself. "What?" Basile was the one to ask, beating Yann to it. 

"It seems that your friend is pregnant." Basile's Papi answered his question, only continuing to eat. 

Yann couldn't help but stare at his best friend. _Eliott had impregnated him? When? How?_

He saw the two boys hold each other close on the kitchen floor, smiling widely into each other's skin. Yann chuckled, standing up with a glass of wine in his hand.

"I believe that's worth celebrating."


	18. 19 february, Mercredi 15:01 - Best bud

After Lucas' pregnancy announcement, they had held a small celebration with drinks and some snacks, though, Lucas couldn't drink any of the alcohol and Imane and Papi didn't drink either, so they watched the others fool around and having fun. They weren't left out, no, Eliott did his very best to get Lucas into their fun, but the drunk man had completely forgotten that his fiance was not supposed to drink. 

Lucas and Imane had their own fun. They watched the others do stupid things they probably would regret the following week after. They also sat and went through a few name ideas, stupid names that only came out of tiredness and want to sleep, Lucas was sure Eliott would hate of ell them.

Now, the day after, they were all packing and getting ready to leave Papi later that week. Most of the teens had either a hangover or a headache. Eliott had both, which Lucas laughed at whenever Eliott would mention it. At some point, Eliott leaned onto Lucas back, hugging him from behind and closing his eyes, by instinct, without even realizing it, he placed his palms over Lucas' abdomen. It made Lucas sigh happily, loving the comfort of being wrapped in his lover's arms.

"If you're that tired, sleep. We're not leaving until a few hours, you've got loads of time to sleep if you want."

"No, no. We need to finish packing, I can't let you do it alone." Eliott groaned from behind him. 

"Honey, I've been packing for an hour, you've been complaining the entire time." Lucas chuckled as Eliott frowned, "I'll handle the rest, you get to sleep, then, when we return home, you'll unpack while I sleep."

Eliott pulled away from Lucas' neck to look at the younger man. "We're not gonna celebrate when we get home?" 

"Sure, but I'll need sleep first." Lucas chuckled, turning around in Eliott's arms to wrap his own arms around the older man's neck. "Then you'll have me all to yourself." He smiled, leaning up to kiss the alpha in an open-mouthed kiss. Eliott accepted the kiss, of course, immediately slipping his tongue into Lucas' awaiting mouth. 

"Guys..." A voice from the doorway interrupted them. They pulled apart to look at Yann, who was nervously scratching the back of his head with his head lowered to the floor.

"Yea, yeah. We'll stop-" Lucas was interrupted by Yann once again, who looked at Lucas as he spoke, "I wasn't gonna stop you, I was just... I wondered if we could talk? Later, maybe?" 

"Yeah, sure. We can talk now if you want." 

"Is everything okay?" Eliott asked, letting go of Lucas' waist to look at Yann properly. 

"Yeah, everything's cool." Yann smiled at him, guiding himself and Lucas outside to the horses. They sat on top of the wooden fence, looking out on the field. 

"You sure you're fine?" Lucas asked, turning his head to the side to look at Yann. "You seem... off."

"I just... I woke up this morning and it just hit me..." He hesitated, and Lucas did not understand where he was going. 

"What hit you? A hangover?" Lucas tried lightening up the mood, chuckling when Yann smiled. 

"That too."

"Then what?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, 7 years ago, you were a complete arse." Yann started, locking eyes with Lucas. 

"Why, thank you. Love you too." 

"No, I mean, you were struggling with your sexuality, treated us like we were incapable of helping and lied to us." Yann turned in his seat on the fence, so that he was facing Lucas. "You were scared."

Lucas narrowed his eyes, a frown plastered on his face.

"You were scared of coming out. You fell in love with a boy, you didn't understand what was happening; Long story short, you were a scared closeted gay disaster."

"Are you mocking me?" Lucas' question came out as a laugh. Yann ignored him, continuing his story.

"Later on, you finally came out to me. Then, I was the arsehole." He frowned at himself, "You and Eliott became official and all that shit happened, but you stayed together. A year later you moved in with each other. Five years after that you get engaged! And now..." He stopped to lock eyes with Lucas. "Now you're starting a family together."

"I don't understa-" Yann cut Lucas off once again, this time with a tight hug, leaving the smaller boy breathless.

"You've come so far, Lucas. From a scared closeted teen to marrying the man of your life, the father of your child." Yann could feel Lucas burying his face in his neck, a small sniffle coming from the smaller man. "I'm so proud of you, man."

Now, Lucas was crying. Like, really crying, holding nothing back. He pulled away from the hug to wipe away his tears, chuckling softly. "Sorry, my hormones are playing with me." 

Yann only laughed, not expecting tears. 

"You can't start a speech with saying I was an arsehole, that's just wrong!" Lucas laughed, still trying to stop the tears from falling, losing as new ones fell. 

"I was telling you your life story, I can't leave out any detail." 

"My life is longer than a two minutes speech! And far more interesting than that!" 

Yann laughed, turning back to the field, sighing happily. Lucas looked at the taller man, lost in his own thoughts as he examined Yann's face.

"You'll be my best man, right?" The words left his lips before he could think any further. Sure, he had wanted to ask Yann to be his best man, but he had thought of a more formal way to ask him than that. 

Yann turned to him in a flash, almost hurting himself in the progress. Lucas was looking at him, his eyes focused on Yann's, searching for a different reaction than shock. He couldn't find any, which could be a good thing or a bad thing.

"W-What?"

"You heard me." Lucas laughed. "Be my best man?"

"I-" Yann's eyes did not leave Lucas' small form, looking at him like he was seeing a ghost. 

"You know, if you don't want to, I'm sure Arthur or Basile would be more then happy to-"

"No!" Yann's outburst surprised Lucas. "No."

"No?"

"Yes, I'll be your best man."

Lucas smiled widely, clapping his hands together in excitement. "Good, I'm glad."


	19. 28 february, Vendredi 15:00 - Baby

Minute by minute. They had said minute by minute. Don't think about what is gonna happen the next minute, only focus on the current one. But right at this moment, Lucas found it hard not to think about what could happen in the next few minutes. The next hour, even. Lucas had run over every possible scenario in his head.   
The doctor called them in. They went inside the room, closing the door behind them. Lucas laid himself on the examination table with his jeans pushed down a little and his shirt rolled up, his stomach covered in gel.

Despite not being the one on the examination table, Eliott was the one that felt the most nervous. Lucas' nerves didn't kick in until when the doctor put on her gloves and turned on her machine. He knew the doctor was talking to him, yet, the only thing he could focus on was the screen in front of him. He wanted to see his baby. Their baby. He needed it. The doctor had stopped talking and was giving her full attention to the screen. She zoomed in, Lucas heard himself gasp, followed by a tiny relieved breath. He could see a little bean. it was bigger then Lucas had thought it would be, but he didn't know what to expect.

"Eliott." It came out in a shaky breath. Lucas couldn't believe his own eyes as he looked at their baby.

"Lucas!" Eliott sobbed quietly next to him, taking Lucas' hand and squeezing it. "Our baby! It's our baby!"

Lucas couldn't take his eyes off the screen, 'cause there it was. There was their baby. They were having a baby! Lucas felt tears run down his cheeks, not being able to take the smile off of his face. Looking at his fiance, Lucas found Eliott looking at him with a big grin and tears running down his face. They were gonna be parents.

"It's too early to say whether it's a boy or a girl, but the fetus is about 2 months old, so they should be born in late September."

"Our baby," Lucas whispered quietly, laying a hand on top of his belly, rubbing it softly.

They kept their eyes on the screen for a few more minutes, already loving their baby more than anything. Eliott's eyes were shining with tears as he covered Lucas' hand with his. The doctor wrote some notes in her file as she ran a few more tests to check if everything was alright. After a while, she closed it, turning off the screen and looking at the awaiting men.

"You and your baby are in perfect health," the doctor said them, smiling. She continued talking, but once again, Lucas was too amazed to focus on her. His eyes were on Eliott, who was actually listening to the doctor as she spoke. He looked serious, but with a wide smile on his face. 

Eliott was determined to be the best father and fiance. He wanted to know everything he could do to help both Lucas and the baby. So, he was listening closely to the doctor's words, knowing very well that Lucas was only looking at him. And, as a matter of fact, he liked it. 

Lucas didn't hear much, though, he heard the words _weight gain_. Frowning a little, Lucas looked down at his body. Even though he was excited about being pregnant and becoming a parent, putting on some weight wasn't something he looked forward to. Eliott knew that Lucas could feel insecure at times, mostly about his body, but Eliott also always knew how to make the younger man feel better.

So, Lucas groaned. This he was not looking forward to. Next to him, Eliott chuckled, grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss. It took Lucas a few seconds to get over the shock and start kissing him back. 

"Our baby." They said at the same time, smiling into their kiss, their hands still resting protectively on Lucas' belly.

Even though there had been much protesting from the older man, Lucas was the one to drive them home. Eliott was way too excited to drive, he was practically bouncing in his seat the entire way home. They saw their baby today! 

Lucas was smiling, seeing Eliott this happy can only make him smile. He wanted to see this happy Eliott every day for the rest of his life. And soon, he can officially do so, when they say _I do_ at the aisle. He couldn't wait. And maybe, they're little baby would already be born by then, to be with them on that day. Lucas hoped so. 

They were halfway home when Eliott suddenly stopped bouncing in his seat and slid his hand up Lucas' thigh. The younger man gasped sharply, not expecting the sudden contact, especially not that close to his member. Despite being adventures during sex, they had never done anything sexual in a car. Only made out a few times, if not any of the two were driving, of course.

Eliott's hand slid further up Lucas' thigh and massaging it, making the omega gasping softly at the gesture. He felt like stopping him, knowing it could end badly if they went too far, but he couldn't get himself to care. Lucas has longed for Eliott's sweet touch more than ever since his pregnancy, he could never get enough. 

"Eliott." He warned him. He could easily pull over and just take him in the back seat, hoping no one would walk by and see them, but he preferred not. He could wait 'till they got home, the question was if Eliott could too. "Lucas." Was Eliott's response, as he now slid his hand onto Lucas hardening member, palming it through the fabric of Lucas' jeans.

He continued palming Lucas for the rest of the ride home, kissing Lucas' shoulder, arm, and neck while doing so, but not going any further than that. Lucas was happy about but also disappointed. He was getting real hard, with his jeans tightening around him underneath Eliott's touch, it was simply too much. He let out a strangled moan. 

As they finally reached their apartment, Eliott was out the car quickly and opening up for Lucas, pulling the younger man in for a kiss immediately when his feets touched the ground. Eliott had parted Lucas' legs, grinding onto him with his own in-between them. "Fuck, Eliott." Lucas moaned beneath him, pulling in the alpha's hair to get him closer.

While still kissing, Lucas locked the car doors, before pulling away from the kiss and walking to the building, feeling how his jeans were getting uncomfortably tight. He also felt a hand stop him, turning him around to face Eliott once again. The older man's eyes were filled with love and lust, making Lucas moan at the sight. Eliott pecked Lucas' lips, groaning when Lucas' hand slipped down to his hard member, palming it. As he pulled away, he locked eyes with the younger man, letting out another moan, followed by, "I want you to do me tonight."


	20. 1 March, Samedi 08:56 - After

Eliott had his back against his sleeping lover, feeling out of himself and annoyed. Just before visiting the doctors the day before, he was happy, he was thriving. He was becoming a dad. And the most amazing fiance was carrying his child. He couldn't be happier. Now, after the visit, he felt like his entire world had fallen apart. 

Two months ago he had hurt Lucas. In every way, he could possibly hurt him. And now, two months later, that incident had made Lucas pregnant. Eliott didn't know what to feel about that. He had looked at Lucas' sleeping body, his thin form with a small bump already showing. His messy hair, his parted lips, and closed eyes. He could not focus on that when still deep red and blue marks had its way around Lucas' skin. His thighs, his arms, his neck, his back. Everywhere.   
It had gotten too much for him, so he had turned around, looking away, trying to gather his thoughts and calm down. He didn't want another fight with Lucas about this. It was gonna end the same way as always. Lucas saying it's alright, he was having an episode and he himself was in heat. And Eliott had to agree if he didn't want to start a fight. he cannot start a fight.

He felt a hand creep around his hips, pulling him closer. He could feel Lucas against him, his warm delicate body. He felt Lucas snuggle his nose into Eliott's neck, taking in the scent of his hair, sighing happily.

"Good morning, my love." He whispered, and Eliott could feel the younger man's smile against his neck, his breath sending a shiver down his spine.

"Morning." He hadn't even realized it was morning. He might've been up all night. He let out a frustrated groan, quickly hoping Lucas didn't hear. God was not on his side.

"Is everything okay?" Lucas sat onto his elbows, getting a better look at the older man beneath him. His voice showed worry, which Eliott felt was not needed. There was nothing to worry about.

"I'm fi-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, as Lucas grabbed his jaw and turned his face towards him, holding it in place so Eliott could not look away. Lucas searched his eyes, clearly noticing the discomfort he was feeling.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Lucas asked with a small gasp. He pulled away before Eliott could argue against it. He was not making him uncomfortable! Damnit!

"No! No, Lucas." He grabbed a hold on Lucas' wrist pulling him back towards him. "No."

"Your not fine, Eliott. You're a terrible liar." His voice once against shook with worry, his eyes scanning Eliott's face for answers. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just... having a bad morning." He pulled Lucas closer, masking his face to make it look believable. Then he smirked, hoping to change the subject. "But I know what can make it better."

Lucas smiled, even though he knew that was not the truth. If anything, he was gonna make Eliott tell him. So he played along.

"You know, when she said two months I was scared you were gonna freak out." Lucas had seen how Eliott's newfound passion with Lucas' belly had not shown itself during their heated session. Not even a look or a small kissed was given to the baby growing inside of Lucas.  
Eliott looked away from him instantly. Gotcha!

"You know we had sex before your episode, right?" He was back on his elbows, once again forcing Eliott to look at him. Eliott was not having any of that. "Nothing says it has anything to do with-"

"-With that. Yea, I know. I figured you'd say that." He rolled onto his side, turning his back to a frowning Lucas. The younger man heard the short sharp inhale coming from Eliott, making him frown even more. _What's that supposed to mean?_

Lucas grabbed hold onto Eliott's shoulder, forcing the older man to look at him. Eliott did, with tears streaming down his face.

"You were in heat, Lucas. Heat. Literally everything points at that one night. I could've only impregnated you that one night." The words came out in sobs and sniffs. He couldn't contain his emotions in front of Lucas anymore. It was too hard, too painful. 

"That has nothing to do with-"

"But it does, Lucas! It has everything to do with this! Do you even realize how small the chances are of impregnating your mate while not in heat?"

"The chances are small, but never zero." Lucas held onto Eliott's jaw, forcing his fiance to continue looking at him. "You've gotta trust me on this, Eliott. Please."

Eliott closes his eyes, relaxing in Lucas' touch. "I don't want our child to be a reminder of what I did to you." He whispered, letting more tears fall, wetting his face even more. 

"They won't be." Eliott let out a frustrated sigh of disapproval. Lucas forced him to look at him again. "Look at me. They won't." 

"When our baby is born, you'd look at them and everything else will fade away. You'll only feel love." Eliott smiled softly, not quite believing Lucas' words. Not everything will fade away. Lucas will always be by his side, always be on his mind. He'll never fade. "These next months may be the hardest months of our lives. But they'll be worth it."

Yes, his love for Lucas will never fade. 


	21. 2 March, Dimanche 22:56 - boys night

So, despite not being allowed to drink, he still went with Eliott and le gang for boys night. They were sitting at Arthur's apartment, playing some games and drinking a few beers. Arthur, Basile, and Yann were yelling at one another, arguing about the game they were playing, Lucas and Eliott watching with an amused expression. Gosh, how Lucas missed this.

They didn't mention the pregnancy or the wedding, no one bringing up the subject, which Lucas was actually quite happy for. Boys night were no-worries-night. The time where there was no wondering about the date of the wedding or decorations or such. No anxiety about the birth of their baby, or how unbelievable terrifying the idea of giving birth is.   
It's time to relax and give themselves time to just be. Except now, Lucas couldn't drink.

That didn't stop Eliott, though. Lucas watched the older man taking large sips of his beer every 30 seconds, not that there was anything wrong with it since that was what they would usually do when they had boys night, Eliott just seemed a lot tenser than usual.

Eliott laughed when Basile suddenly died in the game, his screen showing a big red 'Game Over'. Basile practically screamed, blaming Arthur for his death. Yea, Eliott laughed. Lucas giggled, alongside him, as Basile hit Arthur with one of the pillows behind him, Arthur's glasses flying off. Fortunately, they didn't break. Thank god, or else Basile wouldn't be walking for the entirety of next week. 

Suddenly, Basile and Arthur gave up, saying the needed a break, only to sit down beside Lucas, encouraging Eliott to play with Yann. He was hesitant, not feeling like being beat by Yann, but then Lucas smiled at him, and Eliott couldn't resist. He stood up, sat down beside the younger man and took the controller, he was snot gonna lose this time. 

Basile and Arthur were bickering at one another, almost hitting Lucas as they practically started fighting. They were drunk. They were really drunk. Had they snugged in some wine before Eliott and Lucas got here?   
Lucas wouldn't mind if they had (that is if he could drink) over the years he had turned to prefer wine more then beer. Eliott didn't mind: More beer for himself, he said.

Lucas was about to ask them if they maybe could take their bickering somewhere else when the now familiar feeling of vomit coming up his throat had him running towards the bathroom. Oh hell no, not now!

He heard Arthur call after him, and a pair of footsteps approving as he threw up in the toilet. Then, he heard Basile say that they were gonna handle it, telling Yann and Eliott to continue, Eliott was not very happy about that but stills stayed put, once again focusing on the game.

Lucas then felt Arthur's hand run down his back, whispering into his ear to just let it all out. Couldn't it just have stayed in?

"Morning sickness?" Lucas heard Basile ask.

Arthur snickered. "At eleven at night?"

Basile groaned, "Well..."

"I've only had it in the morning, I guess my body is just not happy with me today." Lucas groaned, turning around to rest his back against the toilet, flushing his vomit out before whipping away the leftover vomit on his mouth. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Arthur chuckled, leaning against the wall as he closed his eyes. "It stopped our bickering." All three boys laughed, Basile, sitting down on the opposite wall of Arthur, resting his hand on Lucas' knee. 

"It's still your fault, though." Basile mocked, opening one eye to look at Arthur, who now glared at him. But before he could open his mouth to say something, Lucas interrupted.

"You'll be my groomsmen, right?" It came out in a hoarse and low voice, his throat still sore from throwing up only two minutes ago. Despite what Lucas had expected, Arthur was the one to look surprises. Basile had kind of expected it, Lucas and he had made a deal about this when Basile got married to Daphne - he had just waited for Lucas to ask.

Instead of answering, Basile brought his hand up for a high-five, smiling at Arthur as a smile crept onto the taller man's lips. Lucas didn't wanna leave him hanging, giving him the high-five. "I've already asked Yann, I just waited to be alone with you."


	22. 26 March, Mercredi 18:09 - Screwed (Part I)

Eliott was screwed. It was Wednesday night, Lucas had been very tired and fell asleep against his fiance, the latter working on a project for work. Eliott didn't mind, he enjoyed his fiance sleeping against him, his scent close to him, his beautiful sleepy face, his relaxed breathing. And knowing Lucas feel asleep to the sound of his heartbeat was even better, because yes, Lucas always says how amazing it is to listen to Eliott's heartbeat and how it relaxed him. His very own lullaby. Just like Lucas' heartbeat was Eliott's lullaby. It wasn't until Lucas rolled onto his side, now wholly facing Eliott, that the older man realized he was screwed. Completely screwed.

Lucas was showing more with every day that went by, and Eliott noticed this immediately as if it was the most obvious thing to happen. It was making him go crazy. Lucas was looking even more beautiful like this, carrying Eliott's baby. It was the sexiest thing he's ever seen, and Lucas once wore lingerie on Eliott's birthday. _That._ That was hot. And definitely one of the best sex they've ever had. 

_Eliott wasn't proud to admit that he had wanted for his birthday to come so fast. He normally wasn't one for wanting to grow older, he wanted to stay young forever with his Lucas. His omega. He was excited all week. Their friends had spoken about holding a celebration party at their apartment. Daphne was dying to get to decorate the place. Eliott had said okay, he didn't want a big party, but he wasn't entirely sure what he actually wanted. But he agreed to Daphne's plan, it was his birthday after all. Lucas had been more closed off about the idea of holding something big. Sure, Eliott knew a lot of people. With two different high schools and art schools, where he had made lots of friends._

_So, Lucas was a more laid back person. He had hoped it would just be the two of them for a change. Just them. But he wasn't gonna deny his love's wishes. And Eliott wasn't gonna admit he wanted that too.  
_ But he was turning twenty-one! _Daphne had said. That needed to be celebrated.  
Eliott wasn't quite fond of the idea the closer they got to the party. He saw the list of people invited, the decorations, the food plans. They only thing he had actually agreed to for this party was that Lucas just _had _to play. He wasn't gonna celebrate his birthday without Lucas playing something for him. That was something Lucas could agree to, too._

 _Five days before the party, Lucas became sick. Or, at least he pretended to be. But Eliott didn't know that._ _Even though Lucas had it all planned, he had to keep up the act. He tried to 'convince' his lover that they should still have the party, he would be fine. Then he actually became sick, went down with a cold, and Eliott called off the party. Lucas tried to hold back the internal celebration. He was gonna have Eliott for himself!  
But at the same time, he felt bad. Despite his change of mind, Eliott had looked forward to celebrating with the people he cared about the most in the world. In the exception of his parents, they weren't invited to the party, but they were going to have dinner the day after.  
Now, all Lucas could hope for was that he wasn't sick on Eliott's birthday, he had a plan after all._

_And he wasn't, to tell the truth, be he still pretended to be. So while Eliott was at school, Lucas cooked the birthday boy his favorite meal. He had bought some wine, knowing very well that Eliott actually preferred beer, but it was a birthday celebration! They were gonna celebrate that with something more ... formal._

_When Eliott returned home, he called out his arrival and went straight to the bedroom. He planned to cuddle his boyfriend for the rest of the night, it was his birthday after all. But he was surprised to not find Lucas on their bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, taking off his shoes. He rubbed his palms against his jeans carefully, rubbing off the sweat as he wondered where the hell Lucas was. Thinking Lucas probably left, he fell back against the bed, covering his eyes with his arms while letting out a broken sigh. This was his birthday. How could things end up completely different then they've planned?_

_A cough made him look up from his little poodle of misery. Lucas was here, standing in the doorway. With nothing but a dark blue set of lingerie on. Eliott sat up slowly, his eyes wandering over Lucas' beautiful body. The younger man was leaning against the door frame, biting his lips as he watched his lover get more turned on. And Eliott felt his mouth water at the sight before him. Eliott decided he's never looked so sexy before._

_As Eliott finally sat up completely, Lucas started to approach him. His steps were slow, making sure to sway his hips slightly with every step. His eyes were locked with Eliott's, but still, he couldn't help but notice the growing bulge in his lover's pants. He licked his lips, the already plum pink skin glowing in the moonlight._

_"You don't look sick, baby," Eliott whispered as Lucas reached him. Lucas stood in front of him, so close to Eliott that the older man could practically lick Lucas' belly without even moving. But instead of doing that, he looked up at Lucas, his eyes hungry for the younger man. Lucas was wasting no time in removing Eliott's cloth, though, he did it slowly. With every button of Eliott's shirt he pushed the older man further against the bed until right before his back hid the mattress, he threw off the shirt. Now, with Eliott shirtless, Lucas crawled onto his lover, settling on his hips, straddling him slowly. He felt Eliott's bulge against his wet hole, almost growing impatient with want. Gosh, he had been waiting the entire week for this.  
Moving a little further back, he slowly unzipped the zipper of Eliott's jeans, that had grown unbearable tight. And as Lucas pulled off Eliott's jeans he took the boxers with him, licking down Eliott's body as the cloth was slowly removed._

The entire scenario was playing in Eliott's head on repeat, his mind wondering how he ever thought Lucas couldn't become sexier. Now, looking back at that day, he felt himself grow hard as he imagined taking Lucas like that now. With him being pregnant, Lucas could probably barely fit into that set of lingerie, but that didn't mean he couldn't have that sexy time with him that Eliott really needed right now.

Lost in thoughts, Eliott didn't catch Lucas' leg slowly sliding over his lower half, brushing against his hard member as it settled there. Right across Eliott's body. The angle gave Eliott the perfect opportunity to look at Lucas' ass. In this angle, it was perfectly curved, just for Eliott to smack and fuck. He hadn't realized his own hand slid down Lucas' back, settling on the younger man's ass, rubbing the skin slowly. Lucas sigh at the touch. 

Sliding under the boxers Lucas' was wearing, his hand settled between Lucas' cheeks, rubbing the rim slowly with his thumb. That woke Lucas up. The younger man opened his eyes slowly, moaning at the feeling of Eliott's hand against his hole. He grinded against Eliott's leg, wanting more of the touch. Only then Eliott saw Lucas' awakening, smirking as his other hand slid down Lucas' front. 

Lucas did the same, pulling off Eliott's boxers and slowly palming the hard member. "What's gotten you so excited?" 

"You." Was all Eliott managed out between moans. Gosh, how he's missed Lucas' touch. "You. _God_ , baby, I was thinking about my twenty-one birthday." 

"Mmm... Something tells me you want a remake." Lucas whimpered as Eliott slowly slid the tip of his fingers between the muscles of Lucas' hole. 

"Yes!" Eliott moaned. Lucas pulled away from Eliott's hand, crawling in between Eliott's legs so he was right in front of his member. He took the member into his hand, his mouth getting closer to it, exhaling a warm breath. Eliott gasped by the feeling.

"I'm afraid I don't have the lingerie but ..." He looked up from the member and locked eyes with Eliott. "... I can make up for that." He licked the base upwards, loving the taste. He felt the precum slide down his hand, licking that off too. He didn't break eye contact with Eliott as he took the entire member of his mouth. Only then did he close his eyes, the moans and praise coming from the man above him making him whimper. The action caused a sensation to run through Eliott's member, leaving his body trembling, wanting for more.

"Fuck yes, baby!" 


	23. 26 March, Mercredi 18:42 - Double Screwed (Part II)

Lucas looked up at Eliott through his long lashes. His eyes shined with the light coming through the window, making them look even more beautiful. Eliott was mesmerized with Lucas' beauty, every day he was even more beautiful. 

Lucas had his mouth wrapped around Eliott's hard member, sucking him off without breaking eye contact. Eliott could come only by Lucas' intense stare, the older man thought. Lucas worked quickly, bobbing his head up and down with each stroke of his hand. The other hand was holding Eliott's, feeling how his alpha tightened his grin on him with every flick of his wrist. Eliott was the first to break eye contact, no longer strong enough to hold back his moans. He threw his head back against the pillow, drawing a long moan from deep in his throat. He could feel Lucas' smirk around him. 

As Eliott neared his release, Lucas sucked harder, his tongue circling around the sensitive tip of his member. Eliott's hand reached into Luas' hair, forcing him further down. Eliott bucked his hips forward, needing more of Lucas' magical mouth around him. He was getting closer, though it wasn't until Lucas removed his mouth from his member and continued stroking with his hand. Fast. Eliott felt his eyes roll into the back of his head, cumming when Lucas licked the tip once. "Fuck, Lucas!" 

Coming down from his high, he pulled Lucas on top of him, settling him right over his sensitive member. He let out a strangled moan from the sensation, knowing Lucas was striking on top of him. "Good?" Lucas whispered as he leaned closer to Eliott's lips. The older man could only nod as Lucas rubbed himself against Eliott's member. He rode him slowly, still fully clothed himself. Continuing, Lucas threw his head back, a loud moan escaping his lips as Eliott became hard again, feeling the member against his hole. Eliott sat up slightly, lifting Lucas' shirt off, kissing the exposed skin as he threw the shirt away. His focus remained on the perfectly round bump, where his child was growing, nice and cozy seated inside his omega. Eliott could think of another thing of his he wanted inside his omega. He licked the skin of Lucas' abdomen, kissing it once. Twice.   
Lucas looked down at him, smiling softly at the sight beneath him. He drew Eliott's face away from his abdomen, holding the alpha's face in between his hands. They locked eyes once again, the stare making Lucas' heart beat faster. Eliott, with his face pressed against Lucas' chest, heard this and smirked. 

Eliott slid his hand in Lucas' boxers, rubbing his thumb against the omega's rim. "What's your plan, alpha?" Lucas moaned seductively as he pulled Eliott up for a kiss. The alpha whimpered, the word _alpha_ coming from his lover's mouth always turning him on more. He could live only on that word. He was Lucas' alpha, he only ever wanted to be Lucas' alpha. He only ever wanted Lucas as his omega. His.

"Is these your favorite?" Eliott whispered, motioning to Lucas boxers. The younger man shook his head, gasping when Eliott ripped the cloth apart. The now broking pair of boxers were thrown to the floor across the room. Lucas opened his eyes to see Eliott smirking up at him. Fuck, that was hot.

Eliott though Lucas might've needed more preparation, surprised when the omega then lowered himself onto his member right away. A broken moan escaped Lucas' lips, as he got himself fully seated on Eliott's member. He bottomed out, pulling Lucas in for a kiss. The younger man moaned against his lips, moving slowly upwards before falling back down. Eliott though Lucas might start crying. No propper preparation or lube to help him. But then the omega moved faster, finding a pace he could move to without immediately reaching his release. He breathed against Eliott's lips, gasping for air.

"Fuck, Eliott!" He had landed himself on the bundle of nerves that sent him right into oblivion. He felt Eliott smirk into the kiss. Eliott moved their position on the bed so that he could thrust into Lucas, meeting him with every thrust downward. They hit his prostate again, this time a long scream-like moan came from Lucas, the sound making Eliott moan himself. Lucas wrapped his arms around Eliott's shoulders to stop himself from collapsing on top of his alpha, drawing Eliott closer to his chest. Eliott could Lucas' heartbeat even faster than before. 

Lucas burrowed himself in Eliott's hair, breathing in his scent, almost pushing him over the edge. Another moan broke from his throat, his breath hitting Eliott's back, sending a shiver down his spine. Eliott arched his back, pressing himself closer to Lucas' chest and pushing his member deeper into him. The action made Lucas cry out, arching his back himself and suddenly rolling his hips faster. Their mixed thrust became sloppy and uncoordinated as they both neared their release. Lucas pulled Eliott even closer, needing to feel his alpha against him. He had his arms wrapped tightly around the older man's neck, throwing his head back when Eliott sucked on the skin on his chest, marking him up - as if he could mark him even more.   
A tightness formed in Lucas' abdomen, his climax making him lose his mind as he started to shake. He needed a release, but he wanted to cum with his alpha. 

"Eliott?" He knew what Lucas was asking, though he couldn't bring himself to answer, the question barely reached him. He was lost in the pleasure of being inside of his omega. Instead of answering, he nodded, not sure whether Lucas could feel the action or not. Neither said nothing more, as Eliott came hard inside of his omega, giving Lucas the final push over the edge. Lucas came with a scream, his release making him shake and whimper as he rode out his orgasm.

Eliott was breathing loudly beneath him, moaning with Lucas as their thrust slowed down. He was overly sensitive, sure, but god he could never get enough of Lucas.

Lucas once again buried his face in Eliott's hair, breathing down his back as he slowly calmed down. With Eliott still seated deep inside of him, Eliott pushed Lucas onto his back, making the omega whimper as he moved. Slowly pulling out, Eliott turned Lucas onto his stomach, lowering his mouth to his entrance. Lucas felt Eliott's hot breath against his rim, making him cry out again. 

Slipping his tongue into Lucas' hole, he slowly licked Lucas' inside, his own cum mixed Lucas was the second to the most amazing taste Eliott had ever tasted. The best taste being Lucas' mouth, tasting it every day whenever they kissed. 


	24. 4 april, Vendredi 13:56 - Moving (part I)

Eliott have had a day off at work, but Lucas still had a few classes to attend followed by work. Eliott missed him, more than he realized was possible. Half-past ten he realized he wanted to talk to their baby, he missed being with Lucas and talking with their baby. He was reading in their bed, looking up at the empty spot beside him where he so dearly wished his fiance was. 

He looked up around the room, trying to imagine how they would decorate it when the baby arrived. Besides the kitchen and living room, this was the only place they could put the crib for the baby. They had no room for a nursery. Thinking about it now, they had absolutely no room for the baby. They couldn't take care of a baby here.

He went into the kitchen, deciding on an early lunch. Preparing the dish, he thought back to their baby. They could look for a house or a bigger apartment. In a house, they could have that big yard Eliott has wanted since he was a kid and presented as an alpha. A place for his kids to play with each other, where he and his lover could relax in the sun and watch the kids. Eliott loved the image of Lucas relaxing under the sun, a small smile on his face as their kids were playing around them, their laughter filling the air. He imagined 3 kids, maybe 4. Most likely 3. 

He was so lost in thoughts he didn't hear the front door open. He didn't realize the new-come presence behind, a pair of arms sneaking around his waist. He jumped slightly, a small gasp leaving his lips as he turned around in the smaller man's arms. Lucas was looking up at him, a wide smile stuck on his lips. 

"What are you doing here?" Eliott asked, wrapping his arms around Lucas' shoulder and pressing their foreheads together, a smile spreading across his own face. Lucas didn't answer, instead, he shook his head and leaning up for a kiss. Eliott met him halfway, smiling into the kiss. "My last classes-" kiss. "was canceled-" kiss. "So I-" kiss. Eliott stopped him before he could say or do more, a grin on his face and a chuckle leaving his lips. "So I decided to come home and spent some time with you before work." Lucas leaned up for another kiss, deepening it as he stood on tip-toes to get closer to his alpha.

"Can you call in sick at work? Please?" Eliott asked, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Lucas'.

"Soon I'll be off at work and home all hours of the week. Online classes and all. I just need to do my last shifts before my pregnancy leave."

"The birth is set to September. That's five months away! I don't think I can wait four months for you to go on pregnancy leave."

"You know I have much fewer shifts during summer, right? Not many kids and student needs help with schoolwork when they're not in school. Not unless they're in summer school."

"They'll need the best tutor," Eliott whispered, leaning down to kiss him again. "And the best tutor happens to be my fiance." He brought one arm away from Lucas' shoulder and instead cupped his cheek. "Maybe I need a tutor."

"For what, if I may ask?" Lucas grinned. "French? Physics? Biology? Can't possibly be art, can it?" 

"No. I need help with my cooking." Eliott whispered softly.

"My love, you've always needed help with cooking. That's why the dish your making is burned." Eliott snapped his eyes open at Lucas' words and turned around to the, sure enough, burned dish.

"Shit." He hissed and quickly removed it from the stove. He turned around to Lucas with a frown. "So you gonna tutor me?"

"Maybe. Right now, I need us on the bed." Lucas smirked and stepped closer to Eliott. "Preferably Naked."

"I'm down for that." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I was thinking about something earlier. Before you came home." Eliott said, out of breath from their previous actions. He held Lucas close by the waist, kissing his shoulders softly. 

"Hmm? About what?" Lucas whispered, snuggling closer into Eliott's chest.

"I think we should find somewhere else to live," Eliott whispered into his ear. "Somewhere bigger."

Lucas stayed quiet for a while, before turning around in Eliott's arms to face him. "You think?" He was oddly quiet, Eliott thinks. 

"Yea, we need somewhere bigger for the baby." Eliott smiled, bringing Lucas closer to him. He kissed his forehead, hearing Lucas let out a pleasing sigh. "And we'll need it if we want more kids after this one." He continued, placing his palm against Lucas' now almost four-month grown belly. Lucas looked up at him slightly.

"You want more kids?" His voice was low, quiet. Eliott didn't like it.

"Of course. If it's with you, I want hundreds of kids." Eliott laughed softly. "But I think we should stick to just a few. Three or four, perhaps."

Lucas once again kept quiet, before smiling. "I like that idea."

Eliott beamed, his face suddenly glowing with pride and joy. Oh, how he loved this man so dearly.

"So, when should we start looking?"


	25. 6 April, Dimanche 15:23 - Moving (Part II)

"Hmm?" Lucas hummed, pointing to the screen at a black house. Eliott looked at the different pictures showing the rooms. He wasn't too impressed, but he could see why Lucas liked it. It was not too big, easy access to every room in the house, two bigger bathrooms, and bedrooms. And one master bedroom.   
The colors just did not go together and it looked old even from the outside. The walls were ruined and the floors seemed easily dirty. If they bought that, they'd have to renovate the entire house. That's a lot of money they could've spent on the baby or decorating the house nicely or whatever. A no from Eliott.  
  
Without any work or school at the weekend, the couple had plenty of time to sit and look for somewhere new to live. Eliott was eager to start looking, Lucas sure was excited too, just not quite as much as Eliott. Lucas was seated in between Eliott's legs, his beck pressed against his lover's chest. He could feel Eliott breathing, his soft breathing almost enough to put Lucas to sleep. Though, Eliott knew this, since it had happened many times before, so he made sure to keep Lucas awake. The first time he tried to keep him awake, Eliott rubbed small circles on Lucas' hip, which only made him fall asleep easier. And now that Lucas was pregnant, he went out like a light, fast asleep in Eliott's arms. But not today, Eliott was gonna make sure of it. They were looking for their future home, Lucas couldn't sleep through that. 

"What do you think of this one?" Lucas snapped him out of his thoughts, his gaze glued to the screen in front of him. Eliott looked up from Lucas' hair, his eyes searching the screen as he looked at the house. It was big, in fact, really big. It looked new and modern. It was close to the city and only a few blocks away from where Eliott worked and Lucas attended school. I had a garage and a garden. The garden was huge, but nothing they couldn't possibly handle. You could look at it from inside the house with an entire wall almost only of windows. Three bedrooms and a master bedroom, respective bathrooms attached to each one of them. And they were big, the showers could easily fit two young men.  
Eliott continued searching through the pictures, his eyes wandering over a large office, both men could work in there with respective desks and still have plenty of room for books shelves and such. The kitchen and living room was also big, like their current apartment, the two rooms were compound to one though separated by a kitchen island. Eliott thought it was perfect, but by the looks of it, it seemed expensive.

"I like it, but I don't think we-"

"It's within our budget, we'll easily afford it, especially when I start working full-time teaching after maternity leave. It may be too big when it's only the three of us, but we did plan to have more kids, right?" Lucas looked up at him, his eyes gleamy and shining. It was a sight to behold. Eliott's stomach twisted, his heart skipping a beat. Yes, they were gonna have more children.

Eliott smiled at him before checking the price to make sure Lucas wasn't fooling him. 

Driving towards the house didn't take that long. It wasn't too far away. Walking to the front porch, Eliott already started admiring the view before him. The house looked just like any house on the street. Light-colored, two stories house with grey roof. He could sense Lucas' smile from beside him as the younger man grabbed his hand and led them inside the house.

It was empty, obviously, the former inhabitants already moved away. It made the house seem even bigger, as soon as they've decorated it, it would still have plenty of room. Lucas liked it.

The first thing you're met with when you step into the house is the entry, a small space for jackets to hang and shoes. Stepping further into the house you're met by the kitchen and living room, and there was the side wall leading out to the huge garden. They'll need to mow the grass and some outdoor furniture. Eliott could see that if you went further ahead there was a room, the door was open into what looked to be an office. They'll look at that later. On the opposite side of the room were the stairs, going up, the men were met by a hallway. They could see three bedrooms, two facing the garden, and one facing the neighbor house, the window directly across from the neighbor's window. 

"The last bedroom must be downstairs then," Lucas said as he leads them downstairs. They wandered around the house, looking at the office and taking a closer look at the garden and the garage. Finally ending with the master bedroom.

They opened the door and looked around the empty room. It was huge, Lucas couldn't help but think. Lucas could just imagine how they'd decorate the room if they bought the house. Eliott came up behind him, and even though Lucas couldn't see him, he knew Eliott was smiling. Because of course, he was smiling. Eliott wrapped his arms around Lucas' waist, placing his palms against Lucas' bump. "Think about what I could do to you in here-" He whispered into Lucas' ear, sending a shiver down the omega's spine. "all the things you could do to me."   
He almost let his hand wander further down, thinking of palming Lucas' member through his jeans, but then deciding not to. He was just teasing. And they were in an empty house that they may not even buy. 

A whimper escaped Lucas' mouth as he turned around in Eliott's arms, wrapping his arms around Eliott's shoulders. "Guess we'll have to buy the house to find out."


	26. 9 April, Mercredi 16:00 - Boys

The waiting room was busy when they entered through the front doors. They were sat next to the reception. Way too close to the front door than Lucas liked. It was freezing cold outside, the wind blowing in every time someone would step through the doors. Eliott had one hand rubbing Lucas’ belly. Lucas was resting his head on Eliott’s shoulder, trying to get warmth from the older man beside him.

Eliott almost wanted to run down and buy him a blanket but he knew it was their turn soon, he wasn't gone miss his gone miss this for a stupid blanket. So he tried his best to warm Lucas, and from the pleasing sigh escaping the younger man's lips, he was finally warming up. He smiled proudly of himself. His favorite thing about being an alpha, something he had always looked forward to when he was a kid, was getting to take care of his omega. And getting to take care of Lucas was his favorite thing in the world. He couldn't wait to take care of their baby.

Lucas’ belly had grown much since last time they were here, it kinda scared him, even though he knew that was what it was supposed to.

"What do you think they're going to be?" Lucas asked, smiling softly as Eliott giggled. The older man had thought about the gender for their baby ever since they found out Lucas was pregnant. “A girl.” He said. He didn’t care whether it was a girl or a boy, he would be happy no matter what, but he had a feeling it would be a girl.

Next to him, Lucas laughed and buried his face deeper in Eliott’s neck.

"What do you think, my beautiful fiancé? What do your instincts tell you?”

Eliott could feel Lucas smile against the skin of his neck. “A boy.” Eliott laughed, that could become a perfect bet. “We’re not gonna bet,” Lucas said before Eliott could suggest it. Eliott groaned, god damn it.

This was really happening, they were soon going to know the gender of their baby, their very first baby. Hopefully one of many. Lucas smiled, that way he always did when Eliott would act like a child. It was among the first things Lucas fell in love with when they first met back in high school, that childish side of Eliott, Lucas could only adore. That childish side was among the many things why Eliott was going to be an amazing father.

Lucas was about to say something when the doors opened to reveal a woman, calling Lucas’ name. She smiled warmly at the couple, showing the way towards the room.

“You ready?” Eliott asked as he stood up, offering a hand for Lucas to take.

"Yeah," Lucas said with a wide smile on his face. He was more than ready.

When they entered the room, they were shown to the examination table, where the doctor sat down next to Lucas, starting on some papers about Lucas’ scan. She wrote down a few notes before looking up at the couple, smiling softly.

“Hello, Lucas. Eliott.” She greeted, getting a few things ready.

“If you just get comfortable, and push your pants down and raise your shirt,” the doctor said, trueing on the screen where they’ll soon be seeing their child. Again.

Lucas did as he was told, pulling his jeans down slightly and lifting his shirt. Eliott sat down on the other side of Lucas, intertwining his hands with the younger man as the doctor applied the gel over Lucas’ belly. He gasped at how It was freezing cold against his abdomen. The woman started talking to Eliott, probably to Lucas too, but Lucas found himself once again zooming away from her words and focusing on the screen. She turned to the screen and grabbed the wand.

“Have you tried this before?” she asked.

Eliott answered for him, as he laid his free hand on Lucas' shoulder, smiling softly from beside him.  
She zoomed in on the fetus and Lucas felt all air leave his body as he saw his baby again. It looked like a real baby now, much less like the bean they saw two months ago.

"Our baby," Lucas whispered, resting his head on Eliott’s hand that was still resting on his shoulder.

Eliott smiled at the screen as tears formed in his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. The doctor zoomed in closer on the screen, narrowing her eyes as if to look very closely for something.

“Looks like you are having twin boys.” the doctor announced, turning to the shocked couple.

“Twins?” Eliott was the one to break the silence that had fallen upon the room.

“There was only one baby on our last scan,” Lucas argues, not seeing how they could’ve missed an entire baby.

“The fetuses were only two months old by then, your former doctor could’ve easily mistaken it.”

The boys looked at each other for a few seconds before breaking into a smile. Twin boys. Not what they had expected, but defiantly worth the shock. They were having twins!   
The doctor ran a few checks, taking different measurements, telling them what she sees. The only thing Lucas had managed to catch was that their baby's heartbeat was normal and so was their size, the rest of his focus was on the screen. 

“They’re both healthy, just the size they should be. Everything looks fine.”

“How… How can you see it’s twins?”

The doctor smiled once again and started explaining as she pointed to the screen. It was true, Lucas could clearly see the two babies. The doctor turned away from them for a second before Lucas could hear the soft beating of two hearts. Their baby's heartbeat.

“Wow.” Lucas could hear Eliott gasp from beside him, his expression mirroring his own.

“Their heartbeats… It’s their heartbeats!” Eliott whispered, tightening his grip on Lucas’ hand.

Lucas kept his eyes on the screen, the soft beating of their hearts being the only thing he could hear.

“Our babies.”

The doctor turned back around to the screen, printing a picture for the couple.

“Eliott, it’s-“ Eliott cut him off by crashing their lips together, giggling against his month. He kissed back, not caring that the doctor could turn around any minute and see them kiss. He smiled into the kiss, feeling the tension leaving his body, melting in his lover's arms wrapped tightly around him.

“I love you,” Eliott whispered when they pulled away, softly massaging the tight skin on Lucas’ belly. “All three of you.”


	27. 15 April, Mardi 18:35 - Gender reveal

Eliott is known for his excitement and the joy he brings to whatever event, by simply just smiling. And if that didn't work, it would make Lucas smile, brighter than ever, and that would light up the room.   
That's how Daphne always thought of their entrance whenever they would meet up, the couple would show up, happy and cheerful, and it just infected the entire room. If they did an award show, they would be voted as the most joyful couple. Without a doubt, Daphne wasn't afraid to admit that. Everyone knew it, which also was a partial reason why everyone questioned why it took so long for the couple to finally get engaged, but at least it happened, and they were gonna have a blast of a wedding. Especially if they let Daphne help with the planning. 

Almost everyone had already shown up to their little get-together, though they've been having a lot of those lately. The friend-group took every chance they'd get, not wanting to friendship to fall apart. The last get-together they had, Lucas and Eliott didn't show. Lucas wasn't feeling well, with the pregnancy and all, so the couple had decided to stay home. This, according to Eliott, probably was a good decision since Lucas have had a sore back and spine the entire day, and had thrown up much of the morning. 

As the last people slipped into Daphne and Basile's apartment, the gang immediately spotted Eliott's head among the crowd. He was pretty tall, they'd admit, so his head always peeped up through the other heads. And if not, you could sometimes spot Lucas' wild hair. Lucas went straight to the kitchen, grabbing some water, while Eliott went to greet everyone. 

Daphne watched as the boys greeted Eliott, how much more mature and grown he looks compared to them, yet his smile makes him look like a small child. Lucas always said that's what he fell in love with, Eliott's smile and laugh, and how it made him seem so much younger than he truly was. Even now, as a 25-year-old adult, only 5 more years 'till he's 30, and he looks like he's 19 again.   
Eliott says something that makes the boys laugh and Daphne kind of wish she heard what he said that had Basile bend over laughing. Lucas finally joined them, Eliott told him what he had said, making Lucas giggle. He added something to what Eliott said, his attention on the boys watching their reaction. Basile broke out in a burst of loud booming laughter, almost shaking the room. As Lucas calmed down himself, his eyes met Daphne's and smiled. He excused himself, giving Eliott a peck on his cheek, before walking over to Daphne. They greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek. 

"How are you doing?" He asked as they sat down on the couch together. Daphne smiled, her eyes finding their way back to Basile. He was still talking to the boys, now sitting down. She looked over his face, taking in every feature. She loved the way Basile smiled.

"Daph?" Lucas' voice was faint, though she knew he was talking to her. "Daph? Daph? Daphne?" He snapped his fingers in front of her face, wildly trying to get her attention. Finally, she turns to him, her eyes glassy. "Daphne? What's wrong?" 

She smiles through her tears, quickly wiping them away. "I'm pregnant." She whispers.

Lucas' eyes go from concerned to shock, that he did not expect. "What?"

"When you got pregnant Basile couldn't think of anything else. His best friend was having a child, you know. And then he started talking about wanting a baby of our own and..." She paused to look at Basile again. "We decided to try."

There was a moment of silence coming from Lucas and it almost made Daphne scared. Then she realized she had no reason to be, except if- "Oh My God!" Her thoughts were cut short with Lucas outburst, his happy squeal cutting through the conversations in the room. This. This was the only thing she had to be scared of. She turned to him in a flash, covering his mouth with her hand and pushing him out of the rooms. All eyes were on them, and it genuinely surprised Daphne that neither Basile or Eliott went after them. No, they just stared, like they had a second head or something. 

  
"Sorry, hormones." Was the best thing Daphne could come up with as an excuse at the moment, pushing Lucas further into the other room and closing the door behind her.  
As the door closed, their friends heads turned to Eliott, like he was supposed to know what Lucas' outburst was about. He shrugged and looked at the door again, clear confusion written on his face.   
"Lucas hasn't experienced one mood change." Is all he says.

In the other room, Daphne was trying her best to get Lucas to calm down. She wanted Lucas to be the first one to know since it was kind of his fault the idea of getting a baby entered Basile's head in the first place. "Lucas, would you calm down? Putain!" 

"Why aren't you excited? This is amazing! Our children will practically grow up together, like siblings!" He whispered excitedly. "Gosh, Daphne, this is marvelous! I'm so happy for you!" He hugs her close, his own baby bumps almost in the way of actually pulling her close. 

Daphne doesn't say anything, though, she let go of a small laugh, Lucas' reaction was exactly what she needed. "How did Basile react?" Lucas asked, his smile turning into a frown as he pulled away. "Wait, that bastard! Why hasn't he said anything?"  
  
"Because Basile doesn't know yet," Daphne muttered under her breath, almost scared that Lucas would make another outburst and their two boyfriends would come running into the room. 

"Why exactly is it you haven't told him yet?" Lucas nearly hisses as he speaks. She told him before she told the father, that's a surprise.

"I don't know. We wanted this. He wanted this. So I don't know why I'm scared of his reaction!" 

Lucas doesn't say anything to that, instead, he starts bouncing again. It almost hurt his back to do so, but he was so excited. 

"How far along are you?" He then asked. 

"Almost two months," Daphne said with a quiet whisper. "You think I should tell him now?"

"Either that or tell him when we're all gone. But you should definitely do it today."

So Daphne decided on waiting 'till Basile and she was alone. Lucas kind of understood why. Even though he had announced the pregnancy in front of all their friends, it's not for everyone. And normally it wouldn't be his thing either, he was just caught up in the moment and couldn't wait to tell Eliott. 

The two left the room just as the last person, Emma, arrived. She went around greeting everyone, stopping at Lucas and Eliott last. The couple was talking when she approached them but put the conversation aside when she went in to hug Eliott. "Salut!" She smiled, letting go of the older man and turning to Lucas. "Hi!" She squished him in a hug, almost leaving Lucas out of breath. 

When she pulled away she turned around to everyone's awaiting faces. They had only been waiting for her to arrive, everyone was ready to sit down and eat. Only before they could get that far, Emma turned around to the couple once again, startling Lucas as she faced them.

"You had your fourth-month check, right?" When the men nodded, she continued. "So... did you find out the gender or are you waiting 'till birth?" Only then did the couple actually realize that hadn't told anyone yet.

Eliott answered her with a small laugh, his arms sneaking around Lucas' shoulders, pulling the younger man closer. "It's a boy." Right before a grin could break out onto their friends' faces, Lucas continued. "And another boy."

Emma titled her head to the side in confusion, like Lucas being pregnant with twin boys was straight-up impossible. "Twins?" 

"Yea, suddenly giving birth seems way scarier,"


	28. 7 May, Mercredi 14:09 - Moving (Part III)

Daphne told Basile that same night. Lucas and Eliott had barely come through the front door before they got a phone call from Basile on the gang chat. He was excited, that's for sure. Eliott had looked at Lucas, already figured out that Daphne's pregnancy was what had the omega screaming joyfully earlier that night. That bastard.

The week after the get-together the couple officially bought the house. The started packing, alongside that they went through all of their stuff, deciding on what they should keep and what to throw out. Lucas got emotional when he found a few drawings Eliott had drawn back when they first got together. He blamed the tears on his hormones. They had to take a break, Eliott trying his best to calm the younger man down. 

Now, moving their stuff inside the house, the couple were giggling for the entire day. They hadn't been able to set up the bed the same day they moved so the couple had to sleep on the couch. Not that Eliott mined, as long as he could cuddle with Lucas he didn't care where they'd slept. Only Lucas was complaining because the small space on the couch hurt his back and lower spine. Eliott massaged him slowly, trying hard not to fall asleep while doing so until Lucas drifted away. Eliott laid and watched the younger man for a few minutes, admiring the sight before him. Lucas was so beautiful. And even more now that he was pregnant. He was glowing.   
With that last thought, the alpha went asleep.

He woke up again the next morning to Lucas straddling his lap, rolling his hips softly over Eliott's lower parts. A whimper escaped his lips, his hair messy, his eyes were closed and his cheeks flushed. He looked so beautiful, Eliott couldn't help but think. Though it was quite a sight and shock waking up to, he didn't want it any other way. Their first morning in the house and he gets to use on making his omega scream his name while cumming.

After their heated section and some relaxing, the couple had breakfast and started packing out. Or Eliott packed out while Lucas did a few smaller chores, like putting glasses and plates away, or folding clothes. Stuff like that. Eliott wouldn't let him do more, much to Lucas' displeasure. But he did as Eliott said, he could never deny his alpha. Especially not when he was wearing nothing but a shirt as he lifted all their things and moved around the furniture, his muscles showing strong as he lifted heavy stuff. Never could he ever deny _that_.

When night had come around again, Eliott was sprawled across their bed, tired and exhausted, his entire body sore from doing it all on his own. Right now, he just wanted to cuddle with Lucas and hear his omega hum him to sleep. Lucas had other plans for him though, and as he seated himself on top of Eliott's back, the first thought that came to the alpha's mind was _sex_. No, they were not having sex now. He was just way too tired for that.

But Lucas slowly started massaging him, starting by his shoulders and then down his back. His fingers pressed into every sore muscled, relaxing and easing them slowly. Eliott moaned at the feeling, Lucas was so good at giving massage. He knew exactly where to press and with how much force. His hands worked like magic, made wonders. As Lucas finished around his hips, the younger man moved his position to around Eliott's angles, starting to massage his thighs. He didn't go anywhere near Eliott's member, much to his surprise. But Lucas had no plans of having sex tonight, he just wanted to make Eliott feel good after a long, wearisome day. Eliott moaned every time Lucas found a sore muscle.

Moving further down Eliott's legs, Lucas finally reached his feet. He massaged his ankles, then his foot, giving them a few quick kisses before going to the other foot. 

Eliott got lost in the feeling of Lucas' fingers, to the point that he almost fell asleep, feeling completely relaxed. He didn't hear Lucas as he asked him to turn around. It wasn't until the third to Lucas asked that he finally heard what he said and turned around. Lucas once again seated himself on top of him, this time working on massaging Eliott's chest. Eliott wanted to close his eyes, give in to sleep, and just let Lucas work. But he found himself lost in Lucas' face and body, looking over every feature of the omega. He wasn't wearing a shirt, making it impossible for Eliott to not look at his growing womb. Gosh, he couldn't wait for their babies to finally be born. 

Lucas slowly leaned down to kiss Eliott, his lips plump and sweet against the alphas. His hands were cupping Eliott's face, running a thumb over his cheeks as he smiled into the kiss. Pulling away slightly, he pressed their foreheads together, letting out a pleasant sigh. "I love you," Lucas whispered, pecking his lips quickly. "So much."

"I love you, too." Eliott smiled, running his hands over Lucas' abdomen as he spoke. "There are not enough words to describe how much I truly love you."   
Lucas thought so, too. No words were able to express his love for his alpha. 

Lucas smiled, kissing him again, this time a long and delightful kiss. "One day, soon enough, we'll take a day off to just relax with bubble bath, delicious food, massaging. Just to unwind."

Eliott nodded, pushing Lucas down beside him and cuddling him close to his chest. "That sounds like a great idea."


	29. 25 May, Jeudi 08:32 - wide awake

So Lucas waked up to a tingling feeling in his abdomen. At 6 am. He doesn't think much of it and instead goes back to sleep. The sensation does not go away, though he quite enjoys it. It feels nice. Like softness brushing against my skin, a hand caressing the place my baby lays. 

It wasn't until around 8 am that he finally opened his eyes to look at whatever that was happening. And he saw Eliott. His Eliott. Eliott's eyes were narrowed, concentrating with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. What was he doing?  
Lucas expected the older man to be softly running his fingers along Lucas' skin, but instead, he sees a few paintbrushes. And on Lucas' skin were colors. Every color was mixed together into a beautiful picture. Lucas couldn't see what he was drawing, but Eliott was smiling widely, so it gotta be something good. He smiled to himself before softly tangling his hand into Eliott's hair, running his fingers through it. Finally, Eliott looked up. His eyes shined with passion like they always do when he makes art. Lucas loved watching Eliott like that. The smile that formed on the alpha's face, the shining in his eyes, the grin when he got a detail just right. Everything about him was just perfect.   
  


"Good morning," Lucas whispered, playing for a while longer with Eliott's curls. Eliott only smiled in return, getting onto his elbows and leaning up for a kiss before returning to his masterpiece. 

"I see you felt inspired." Lucas grinned. His voice was lost in adoration, he could barely get himself to say anything as he watched his alpha. This is his passion, nothing's gone take that away from him. "Your beautiful." 

He knew he was having a one-sided conversation with Eliott's forehead, the man was too focused on his work to hear what his omega had to say. He heard Lucas' beautiful voice, and he smiled at the sound of it, but all words were faded into the background.  
He squished his eyes together as he painted another quill.

"You've been moving all morning, you made it hard to work." Eliott chuckled, getting closer to the perfection of a finished piece. He couldn't wait for Lucas to see, he couldn't wait for his reaction. 

"I'm sorry, I was looking for my fiance's warm body. Turns out he wasn't there." Lucas had closed his eyes, once again enjoying the feeling of fresh brushes against his skin. Eliott laughed loudly. "Did you think of asking for my permission to harass my body?"

"You love it, baby." He did, he sure did.

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Lucas enjoying himself to the fullest, Eliott lost in his own mind and the art before his eyes. He needed to finish it, he was too excited to stop and he really needed to pee. And he was drop-dead hungry, he craved Lucas' perfect omelet. 

Finally, he pulled away, gave Lucas a long, passionate kiss before grabbing his phone from the bedside table. He snapped a picture of his masterpiece, deciding on not showing it to Lucas just yet.

He went onto his Instagram-account, selecting the photo and writing a quick caption. A ding was heard from the other side of the table, Lucas looked at his phone. He glanced at Eliott for a quick second, seeing the older man smirk, before taking the phone into his hand. He rested it against his grown belly, it being the phone's supporter as he opened it up. The notification came from Instagram. His fiance had tagged him in a photo. He glanced at Eliott again, a small smile on his face, before opening the app.

The picture was pulled onto the screen, the colors that Lucas had seen on more display now than before. His smile grew wider as he took in the masterpiece.  
A small baby hedgehog and raccoon. He felt his eyes water at the sight. It was beautiful, they're small babies. They looked so beautiful.   
He read the caption. 

' _Only four more months 'till these kings_.'


	30. 3 June, Mardi 01:59 - back again

Eliott was lost. Lucas had no idea where he was. He didn't know if he was naked, stealing a bus or a dog, or if he was running around the streets of Paris yelling out his thoughts. Lucas was lost. 

Eliott had woken him up with a laugh. A large grin was spread across his face, his eyes shining with wonder. He wanted to explore the city, he said, like he hasn't lived here for years. He couldn't sleep, he said, he wanted to explore the city.   
Lucas offered to go with him, Eliott shouldn't be out there on his own right now. At first, Eliott seemed happy with the proportion until Lucas sat up with a wince of pain from his lower spine. Eliott gasped, his mind racing a thousand miles per hour as he thought of all the things that could happen to Lucas and their babies while they were out. Lucas said nothing would happen, it was only in his imagination. Eliott yelled no, over and over again, he wasn't risking it. Lucas had to cover his eyes to prevent him from going deaf with Eliott's outburst. He was almost afraid he'd woken up the neighbors.

Before Lucas could say more, Eliott ran. He was out of the house in a blink of an eye, and like said, Lucas didn't know if the man was naked or not. He could've been, for all Lucas knew. They did enjoy some time together touching each other last night after all. It wouldn't surprise him if they'd both gone to sleep without putting close on first. He hoped not. He really hoped not.   
By now he had two choices, he wondered as he stood in the kitchen, watching the open front door with worried eyes. He could run after Eliott, risk him pulling the _Lucille-card_ like he always did. Or he could wait here, hoping for the best outcome and that the police will not catch him robbing a bank. 

It was late, the night sky, and starts shined outside his window. Usually, he would find that beautiful sight, it reminded him of Eliott and his' first kiss. Tonight though, he felt like throwing up. He wanted Eliott in the house, safe under the duvet, and ignoring Lucas. At least when he was ignoring Lucas he was safe, not out on the street running. Lucas almost preferred the episodes where Eliott would be ignoring him and be mad at him for no reason. He could still make him some delicious food, serve him the finest of the finest. He could take care of him, without babying him, and though he might get screamed at, he knew it was worth it. He would be safe, sleeping, and taking care of himself. Lucas would just try to make sure he was eating, staying hydrated, and most of all felt loved. Whether that was by a brand new Stefen king book on the bedside table, flowers, a little cute note, or simply a reminder.   
Most of the time, even when Eliott was very _mad_ at him, he would still get to sleep in the bed. But sometimes, he couldn't. Sometimes, Eliott just needed space to calm down on his own, control himself before he yelled something he might regret. Not that he would be able to control it anyway, half of the timed he can't. Though, Lucas knew, that deep down Eliott tried to.

Lucas was rubbing small circles on the tight skin of his belly, whispering sweet nothing to himself and the babies. He felt stressed, even more now than he usually would. These babies were making it really hard to concentrate on his fiance. He felt like crying, he blamed it on the hormones. He's been blaming a lot of things on the hormones lately. He winced again as he stepped towards the front door, deciding on closing it for now. He couldn't run after him, he just couldn't. His entire body was hurting and in pain, and he could really use a massage right now. But this wasn't about him, he needed to focus on Eliott. Think 'bout Eliott, _Goddamn it!_

He went to their new room. They've lived here for almost 4 whole weeks, yet, every night felt like a sleep-over at a stranger's house. He loved it here, he really did, he just found it hard to get used to. Eliott made it better. He was already comfortable here like he'd live here for his entire life. He pulled Lucas with him into his comfort-bubble, like he always did.  
He couldn't go back to sleep, he was too worried to sleep. Just closing his eyes was like a hurricane, he thought about Eliott. His fiance, the father of his child, his alpha. His horrified face moments before running screaming out of the house was stuck on his mind. Like a picture glued to his eye-lids, he couldn't close his eyes without seeing it. He wouldn't be able to sleep before Eliott was back here with him.

He decided to put on some music, usually, that helps him calm down. Some classic piano pieces always put his mind at ease, and it made him think of something else. He started imagining how to play the piece. Debussy, Clara Schumann, Chopin, J.S Bach. They all played through the speaker across the room, the last song almost ending as he heard the front door open. He flew out of bed, looking around the house to find his Eliott. 

He found him sprawled across the couch, his face half-buried in the seats. Lucas was hesitant with walking towards him, he didn't wanna make a move too fast. Usually, he'd say, let him come to you. He found it so hard to actually do that. He hadn't noticed his movements, as his feets carried him towards the alpha. He bends down beside him, only now seeing the tears. His eyes were closed, though Lucas knew he wasn't sleeping. He ran his fingers through Eliott's hair, feeling the sweat mixed with the rain. His body was slump against the couch, yet his face was shining, his skin clear and fresh. He looked exhausted, yet so full of life at the same time. He looked broken. Lucas hated seeing him like that.

Eliott visibly relaxed by the touch, until he opened his eyes. They hardened by the sight of Lucas, instantly mad at him. Lucas expected this, it was nothing new. But he wasn't gonna back down now, he wanna be there for Eliott. Even though he doesn't want him to be. He gave Eliott a small smile, continuing to massaging his scalp, expectingly waiting for him to push his hand away. He felt bad for thinking like that, Eliott couldn't control it, it wasn't his fault, and he didn't always do it. 

Yet, it happened. Eliott moved his head away from Lucas' hand. Turning around on the couch so his back was facing him. Lucas didn't pull the smile off of his face. Not yet. Eliott hadn't yelled or said anything to him, that could either be a good or bad sign. He didn't wanna know which one.


	31. 5 June, Jeudi 11:23 - kick

Lucas was making lunch in the kitchen when Eliott finally moved from the couch. Lucas hadn't expected him, he was surprised when he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso, a set of palms laying firmly on his lower abdomen. He gasped, jumped slightly as the warmth was wrapped around him. He knew it was Eliott, obviously, who else would it be. He sighed softly as he melted into the touch, though he felt like he should be the one comforting Eliott. 

He turned around in his alpha's arms, wrapping his arms around Eliott's neck and pulling him closer. They rested their foreheads together, eyes closed, and just enjoying each other's presence. Lucas slowly leaned up to give Eliott a quick peck before settling back in Eliott's arms. He rested his head on Eliott's shoulder and took in his scent. He smelled kind of awful, he hasn't showered in days. But Lucas didn't care, he would always love the smell of Eliott. He could've gone without showering for a year and Lucas would still love his smell.

Eliott gave in to the softness as he felt Lucas kiss followed by his head resting on his shoulder. He let a tear fall, hiding his face in Lucas' hair. It was damp, he had showered. Eliott knew he needed to shower, he probably smelled horrible. But Lucas didn't pull away, and Eliott felt a small smile form on his lips by the thought. Lucas doesn't care that you haven't showered. You're his mate, he couldn't care less. He cared about you, he loved you. He's your mate.

Another tear fell, this time it landed on Lucas' cheek. Lucas knew he wasn't crying, he looked up at Eliott and saw his tear-stained cheeks. Lucas smiled softly at him, lifting his chin slightly so Eliott was looking at him. "Hey," Lucas whispered, locking eyes with Eliott. He shouldn't be crying, Eliott should never be crying. He wasn't an ugly crier, Lucas never thought Eliott was ugly, though he didn't like the sight of him crying. Someone as perfect and amazing as Eliott should never be crying. "I'm here."

Eliott chuckled softly at Lucas' statement. Yes, he was here. "I know." He whispered back. His throat was sore, hoarse from not talking in days. It almost hurt, but he didn't care. "I know." He whispered again. "I love you."

"I love you, too" Lucas smiled, taking Eliott's hand and bringing it to his lips. He kissed his knuckles, every one of them, before kissing his palm and then his wrist. "I was making lunch, do you want some?"

Eliott loved that Lucas knew exactly what he needed. He isn't the type that wanna talk about his episodes whenever one has happened, Lucas knew that, so Lucas didn't bring it up. Eliott was back, he was healthy and happy. At least somewhat happy, he would be better tomorrow. And Eliott was very hungry.

Eliott nodded and watched as Lucas turned around and back to the food. He wrapped his arms back around Lucas' waist and softly ran circles over the tight skin of his belly. He couldn't wait for their boys to be born, he just wanted to hold them already. Though, he doesn't think he's ready for Lucas to not be pregnant. He's so beautiful carrying their children, he's glowing. That's the best way to describe Lucas now. He shined. Before the pregnancy, Eliott didn't think Lucas could get more beautiful. His omega proved him wrong. 

He heard Lucas hum softly, the piece from the first time Lucas played for him. There's absolutely nothing better than this. Holding his Lucas, both happy and at peace, enjoying every minute, not caring about what would happen the next. Minute by minute, they don't need to think of what was gonna happen the next minute, time would show. 

And just as Lucas finished cooking the eggs, Eliott thought Lucas made some weird movement. Only Lucas bend over, resting against the counter as he placed his hand on his belly. Eliott stepped back slightly, thinking he was the one who hurt Lucas. Until the younger man turned around, happy tears in his eyes and a wide smile on his face. He didn't understand until he thought back on what he felt.

"Did they..." Eliott didn't think he would be able to finish, let alone speak at all. But the words had left his mouth and Lucas nodded to them slowly. Eliott didn't need more for a smile to form on his own face. Lucas reached for Eliott's hand and placed it firmly on his belly. 

"Baby number one." He whispered as Eliott felt a kick right under his palm. He felt a tear run down his face, smiling as his baby kicked again. Lucas removed his hand, and Eliott almost wanted to yell at him for taking away that amazing feeling, until Lucas placed his hand somewhere else. 

"Baby number two." It took a while before Eliott felt his other baby kick. Eliott squealed, this one was a fighter. He kicked way harder than his brother. Eliott wondered how Lucas could handle that. It wasn't painful, no it was still amazing, but it wasn't entirely painless either. Another kick. Though less hard this time.

Eliott bends down to the floor, now kneeling in front of his omega. He placed his hands on the side of Lucas' belly, bringing the man closer so he could kiss his belly. He kissed where he had felt them kick, probably lucky they didn't kick the moment his lips met the skin. He would get a foot straight in the face. Almost. Then he kissed the rest of Lucas' belly, before standing up and meeting Lucas in a kiss. It was passionate, caring, and full of love.

This was exactly what Eliott needed.


End file.
